


The Rise of a Fallen Angel

by Vandrende_Kvinne



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: CardinalCopia, Drama, F/M, Ghostband, PapaEmeritusIV, Romance, TobiasForge, ghost - Freeform, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vandrende_Kvinne/pseuds/Vandrende_Kvinne
Summary: It's been ten years since Morgana entered the Ministry, now she navigates her way alone while Papa IV is away. Times have changed and characters have changed, people have drifted and some have gotten closer. She feels she has everything under control until a horrible rumor and the man in black enter her life, wrecking havoc.With very few to trust within the Ministry she finds her way once more as she tries to keep peace within the Clergy. The Morgana everyone once knew, full of life and optimism takes a darker, sinister turn...
Kudos: 6





	1. Things have changed..

There was a stillness in the valley, and the leaves were changing color. 

Summer was making it’s slow and sorrowful goodbye. 

At the same time the red and gold leaves that scattered the Ministry and it’s grounds were beautiful. 

It didn’t stop Morgana and Papa IV from their daily walks. 

She was a firm believer that it would help him live longer. 

She was at a youthful age of thirty-five, vibrant and energetic like always. 

Copia was beginning to slow down. 

She could see it in his face, and how his hair was turning grey in some spots. 

It was their day off when they could take a break from the Ministry and not wear face-paint or any formal, ritualistic attire. 

They enjoyed these days so much.

It was a chance for them to clear their heads together and talk of things non-clergy related. 

A strange expression came over Copia as he rubbed his finger along his moustache, a gesture he always did when he was thinking about something. 

“My dear, I can’t help but be plagued with sad thoughts.” He said, as they leaned against an old fence overlooking the hills. 

Morgana had taken notice that Copia was lost in his thoughts more often. 

She looked at him and smiled, knowing exactly what he was going to say. 

She had a way of reading his mind nowadays, since they had grown very close in the last ten years since Morgana had entered the Ministry. 

“Copia, we do not have to have children. I’m too old, and you are too.” She gently nudged his shoulder. 

Copia’s face had changed again. 

He was ridden with feelings and emotions, worrying that he had taken away that opportunity from Morgana. 

“Those fucking Ghouls and Ghoulettes are like my damn kids. The idea of actually having my own scares me. Why don’t we get a dog?” She asked. 

He leaned into her, resting his chin on top of her head. 

He sighed, and smiled a bit knowing she’d probably be happy with a pet shark as well. 

Morgana was an easy woman to satisfy and take care of. 

Everything made her happy if it came from him. 

“As long as you are okay with this decision then I am too. Sure, we can get a dog.” He rolled his eyes. 

They held each other in a long embrace, inhaling each other's perfumes and scents. 

Morgana tugged on him a little harder this time. 

Copia would be leaving soon for Italy, and Morgana was not too happy about it. 

“Now, go turn those young Priests over to the dark-side, just like in Star Wars.” She giggled. 

“What is Star Wars?” He asked, with a perplexed look. 

“Oh my God - nevermind.” 

They made their way back to the gardens. 

He stopped again, noticing the rose buds had closed up. 

“It seems like yesterday I was just picking these for you, eh? When I had uhh- what do you call it, oh yes - a crush!” He chimed. 

She chuckled, remembering the first times she had ever met him. 

“Will you be able to run this place okay while I’m gone? It’s only three months, my pet.” He asked. 

Morgana looked at him and smiled. 

He loved the way her red hair fell past her shoulders, it was getting so long now. 

He adored the way her bangs framed her face. 

Oh how she had changed. 

“I got this Papa.” 

It had been years since Sister Imperator had passed away. 

She had passed peacefully in her sleep. 

Many believe she was so heartbroken after losing Nihil. 

She was replaced by the young and witty Sister Leonardi, who Morgana simply loved and admired. 

She was around Morgana’s age and didn’t take shit from a single clergy member, which also made them very much alike. 

She had short dark brown hair and dark skin, and her eyes gleamed and glared at anyone who was causing trouble. 

“Mary on a fucking cross, I have so much work to do.” Sister Leonardi was slammed with papers upon papers to read. 

She was still getting herself familiar with things, understanding the law and ways of the Ministry. 

She gazed out the window and puffed at a cigarette, noticing the young Lady Cardinal and her Papa making their way back to the grounds. 

“Huh, what a strange yet adorable couple.” She mumbled.

Papa IV had left the Ministry that night, and would be gone for three months. 

Him and Morgana were never apart. 

She began to wonder if maybe this break from each other would be good, since healthy couples needed breaks too. 

Being married to a Papa was a tough thing to endure whenever they had to travel for business, or have duties elsewhere. 

It would give Morgana the chance to work side by side with Leonardi. 

That night, there was a horrific storm that drenched the land. 

Storms always brought out the strangest behavior in Ghouls. 

Lightning was striking the grounds, lighting up the inside of the dorms and offices. 

The lights of the mausoleum were flickering. 

Tree branches scratched against the church, giving the place an overall eerie feel. 

There was a commotion in the dorms again. 

As usual. 

A Ghoul and a very caffeine-wired Libby had a smaller Ghoulette in their arms, dragging her down the hallway. 

The tiny Ghoulette wriggled around and cried out, begging for them to let her go. 

They took her into the library and tossed her onto a study table, as Libby pulled out a knife. 

“Say your prayers you soggy-English muffin!” Libby growled. 

She was in her face paint again, honoring her beloved Papa 3. 

Omega held down the Ghoulette too, laughing and cheering on for the obnoxious one to perform something very ritualistic. 

Sierra entered the library right after them, covering her mouth in shock. 

“No!” Sierra yelled out, but was ignored. 

She ran over to them, putting her hands on Libby’s shoulder. 

“We have to treat new arrivals nicely Libbs!” Sierra said. 

Suddenly from behind them the doors slammed wide open, and the lights of the library exploded and burned out, leaving them in the dark. 

Candles suddenly illuminated the dark space as Cardinal Morgana walked in, dressed in her black cassock - her eyes covered in black makeup, resembling Papa IV when he was Cardinal. 

They grew silent and Libby rolled her eyes. 

“You always ruin things.” She huffed. 

Morgana did not speak a word. 

Her white eye glowed in the darkness. 

The young Ghoulette was confused and shy, for she hadn’t met the Lady Cardinal yet. 

Cardinal Morgana offered her a hand and the Ghoulette stood up. 

She shot an angry glance at Libby, and refused to look at Omega. 

It was how things were now these days, the group didn’t have much interaction and Morgana had ostracized herself a while ago. 

“Aww, she’s just an English-crumpet! How dare you insufferable bastards treat a sweet young Ghoulette this way.” Morgana and the young Ghoulette linked arms, and Morgana whipped her head around quickly - her long reddish pony tail swatting Omega’s mask. 

She took the Ghoulette out into the hall, away from the delirious gang. 

A gang she no longer associated with. 

“Thanks for saving my ass back there. I thought they were going to kill me.”  
The Ghoulette said, exhaling. 

“Oh they wouldn’t, they’ll make you think they will but they’re sissies.” Morgana winked. 

“I’m sorry, I have heard rumors about the Pinnacle to the Pit of Depression gang, I had this idea in my head you were a part of it and partook in the craziness.” The Ghoulette explained. 

Morgana looked at her expressionless. 

“I used to be, but I’m not close with them.” Morgana said, straightening out her cassock. 

She led the Ghoulette to her room, and encouraged her to hang around the Sisters of Sin instead. 

“If you need anything, my room is on the opposite side of this hallway. Things are a little crazy here at first but you’ll get used to it.” She said. 

“Gosh, thank you so much...uhh...Cardinal.” The Ghoulette seemed overly shy. 

They said their good-nights and Morgana continued on down the hallway, in search of more nonsense to break up. 

Morgana was growing tired. 

She wasn’t looking forward to sleeping alone but knew she would have to get used to it for a while. 

Next to her bedroom and office door was a very tall Ghoul who was strong and muscular in build. 

She smiled and ran up to him giving him the worst high five ever. 

He tricked her and moved his hand away. 

“Sike! Gotcha Cardinal. You lose as always.” He said. 

Deaven was a very handsome Ghoul who Morgana had befriended when he had entered the Ministry a year ago. 

He was like a brother figure to her, much younger but always looking out for her. 

It was nice to have his company, especially since her and Omega had drifted apart for some time now. 

“I have these documents for you, Papa wanted you to go over these. He is a firm believer that you will host the rituals perfectly.” He said, holding his hands behind his back. 

“Thank you very much Deavan, that’ll be all for now.” She smiled, and retreated into her room. 

Once she was alone, she stripped into her nightgown and washed her face. 

She sat at her vanity which overlooked the gardens. 

The windows were slightly open and the storm had calmed down. 

It was quiet again. 

She was alone.

Many things had happened in the past ten years. 

Events and issues took place that had changed Morgana. 

Despite her being older, she wasn’t the fun and wild-partying youngster anymore. 

She had grown stern, serious and devoted to the Clergy just like Papa IV. 

They were the ultimate power couple, and clergy members often trembled at the sight of them walking side by side. 

Loneliness was her one true friend when the one she loved was far away. 

Soon after Morgana had fallen asleep, her bedroom door creaked open and a soft light pooled into the room. 

It was Sierra.

She was doing her routine check on the Cardinal every few nights. 

Morgana cried at night often. 

However, Sierra was content in seeing that the young Cardinal was sound asleep.


	2. Morgana and her Ghoul-friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sister Leonardi spends some time with Morgana. Morgana has to think about how she's going to manage without Papa IV around. The young Cardinal seems to have a hard time when it comes to events from the past, but she quickly overcomes her anxiety when her close friend Deaven asks her to drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mature Language

“Lucifers tits! This woman is related to all those fucking skull-daddy bozoos?” Sister Leonardi flipped through Morgana’s file, digging deep into the past and learning a lot about her friend and Cardinal. 

“Oh wow, her family is so close too.” She said, as she continued to read. 

There was also a black book inside Morgana’s file box, it was sealed shut and the Sister wondered if maybe she was overstepping some boundaries. 

She opened the book to the first page, where it was titled “The Fall of a Rebel Angel” written by Morgana Copia. 

Sister Leonardi put the book in the pocket of her blazer, for she would attempt to read it later in private. 

She read the old police report, Sister Imperators notes, and the text with Morgana’s signature when she became a Cardinal. 

It was a fascinating story indeed. 

Morgana shot around the corner and screamed out at the young Sister. 

Sister Leonardi flinched and the papers went flying. 

“Oh! Sitting in his eminces chair eh?” She teased, plopping into a green chair across from her desk. 

“He told me I could.” She said to the Cardinal, nervously. 

“Oh I know, it’s no worry. I take naps on the tomb of Papa Emeritus III.” She said, sitting lazily in the green chair across from the desk. 

Sister Leonardi relaxed a bit. 

Who would lay on top of their uncles tomb? 

It was a question she didn’t want to ponder on too much. 

“Cardinal, what was it like for you when you found out Papa Nihil was your blood relative?” She asked, thinking it must have been a real trip. 

Morgana smiled. 

“To be honest I was confused, and didn’t want to believe it. It hurts me to this day that I never got to spend a whole lot of time with him.” She said, messing with her gloves. 

Sister Leonardi nodded. 

“Right, anyway - I wanted to go over some paper work with you and discuss something that Papa and I chatted about before he left.” She said, scribbling on some paper. 

This perked Morgana’s interest. If it had anything to do with her very sexy mummy-thrusting husband she would be interested. 

“He wants you to go over some documents. He won’t have you sign anything until he comes back. He wanted you to think about some things.” She said, removing her glasses. 

“What things?” Morgana asked, taking a look at the papers. 

It was a rough draft of his will. 

Her heart began to thump. 

The thought of him passing away was not something she wanted to think about. 

However, being married to him - meant she would have to do some uncomfortable things. 

Going over wills and a person’s wishes for the after life was not easy. 

“Seems like he just wants you to be taken care of, as well as the rest of the Ministry for that matter.” Sister Leonardi explained. 

“Copia and I do not have children therefore we can’t have successors, therefore there can’t be a Papa Emeritus V.” Morgana said, suddenly feeling a sense of dread. 

Was Copia right about the children thing? 

Was that what he was trying to get at? 

“He wants you to also read this.” Sister Leonardi pulled out a thick dusty old textbook. 

It was made of leather and strange jewells. 

Morgana recognized that book like no one else could. 

It was Papa Nihil’s book. 

It was a sacred book that only those who were in line to become the next Satanic popes could read. 

Morgana was puzzled. 

Why would he want her to read that? 

“Hahaha! Oh my God!” Morgana laughed out, grabbing her stomach as she struggled to breathe. 

“What the hell is so funny about this?” Sister Leonardi asked. 

“Ha! Me? Become Mama Emeritus!?” Morgana cried out. 

The Sister shrugged, not knowing what the big deal was. 

She handed Morgana the book and sent Morgana on her way. 

She was still laughing when she went out to the hall into the mausoleum corridors. 

She held the book in her arms and made her way down a long hall. 

She began humming to herself, wondering if the ghost of Nihil would come out of this book if she was to open it. 

A Ghoul came around the corner of the hall, about thirty-feet away but it was close enough for Morgana to recognize the estranged Ghoul immediately. 

It was Omega. 

Morgana suddenly felt a wave of bizarre feelings, as images and memories began to flash before her. 

Omega stood at the end of the hallway, his Ghoul mask emotionless as the yellow lights of the ceiling reflected off the metal. 

They would have to pass each other at some point, and so they did. 

Morgana stood tall, shoulders back and chin up. 

Omega kept his eyes ahead, pretending she didn’t exist. 

“Omega.” Morgana said, nodding at him. 

He didn’t speak a word.

It was Clergy order that a Ghoul, Ghoulette or even Sister of Sin acknowledge the Cardinal - especially since she was the wife of Papa IV. 

Omega continued down the hallway, and disappeared. 

Morgana began to sizzle like a snail who had just encountered salt. 

She knew that if Papa had seen this he would have been livid. 

The truth was Papa IV never knew the story of why the group had split, and Morgana going on her separate ways. 

It was something she kept to herself. 

In a darker area of the Church, there were confession boxes. 

Since these weren’t in use, they were totally pitch dark inside. 

It was a place where Morgana could process her thoughts clearly. 

She got inside the confession box, sat down and began to breathe funny. 

It was anxiety again. 

She began to sweat underneath the cassock. 

She removed her gloves, exposing clammy hands to the coldness of the small environment. 

It was one of those moments where she wished Sierra would pop out of nowhere and console her, like the dear friend she was. 

Hot tears dripped down her face and she covered her sweaty face. 

Her hair was already messed up. 

Omega and Morgana had not confronted each other for some time now.

It had been this way for a very long time. 

Once she felt her anxiety settle a bit, she took some deep breaths and felt much better. 

“What the hell am I going to do.” She said, sniffling her nose. 

There was silence again. 

“Be a boss ass bitch, Cardinal.” A familiar voice chimed from the other side of the confession box. 

“Dammit Deavan!” She yelled, sliding the door to see the very muscular, very handsome Ghoul look at her, his eyes glowing green behind the mask. 

“Look, Ghouls know everything about other Ghouls. I know there must be a story with you guys.” He said, taking hold of his friend's hand. 

She was shocked by the gesture. 

“Just know this - there are members of the Clergy that are against you. There are also some that would kill for you. Remember that.” He said, trying to coax the Cardinal. 

She nodded in agreement. 

“Hey, you want to drink tonight?” He asked. 

Morgana’s ears perked up. 

Drinking would be a much needed thing for tonight, as it would help her forget things. 

Morgana and Deavan always drank together, and if they were really feeling it they would smoke a few joints, and trip out on some songs that Papa Emeritus the 1st had sang. 

Later that night around midnight, Morgana dressed in a comfortable sweater and her leggings, and found her Ghoul-friend in the parlour. 

She had never seen Deavan without his Ghoul mask before. 

Although it didn’t matter, she had wished he would show himself to her since they were close friends. 

She respected him enough not to push it. 

“Yay! You’re here! I snuck us some vodka and tomato juice, I also have some hard cider too if you’re into that.” The Ghoul handed her a glass. 

“You’re too fucking good to me Deavan, I’ve been a bit overwhelmed and Papa hasn’t even been gone for two solid days.” She said, leaning back onto the sofa. 

“Ah, don’t worry about it. You’ll be okay. Seems like an overload of shit to do, to learn and what not.” He said, mixing vodka with god-knows-what. 

They built a fire in the fireplace, played some records and talked for a few hours. 

Around one-thirty in the morning, they were both sitting on the couch chatting away. 

Morgana was beginning to get sleepy. 

“So, what really happened with you and your friends?” He asked. 

It was a question she hated behind asked, but Deavan was curious therefore she couldn’t be upset. 

She took a long and deep sigh, before staring at the wall lost in her thoughts. 

“It just happens, friends drift apart. They fade away into nothingness.” She said. 

He didn’t push it anymore. 

He could tell it was a painful subject for her to talk about. 

His intentions were pure, as he just wanted to be a soundboard for her. 

It was two in the morning now. 

Morgana had passed out into a deep sleep on the couch. 

Deavan was so drunk he couldn’t even turn off the record player. 

He looked at the young Cardinal, who was sound asleep. 

He put a blanket over her body, as she nudged her face into the pillow. 

He watched her sleep for a bit, admiring her. 

“I don’t know what this pain is that you carry inside you, I wish I could somehow take it away.” He said softly, as he scooted closer to her. 

He pulled down the black fabric from his face, exposing his lips and chin. 

Deaven gave her a light peck on the cheek and pulled away, watching the red embers of the fire glow off her sleeping face. 

Although he had no romantic feelings for her, he adored and cared for her as a friend. 

He got up and headed towards the door, not wanting to disturb her sleep. 

Looking back at Morgana one last time, he noticed how peaceful she looked. 

He realized this must have been the only time she would ever feel at peace. 

“She’s probably dreaming about her Papa.”


	3. The Man in black returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana and Deavan are plagued with rumors about their evening together.  
> The entire Clergy is onto them for something they didn't do.  
> A familiar man visits the Ministry, and Morgana can't tolerate the horrible memories for too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might seem a little confusing if you haven't read my first fan-fiction, The Fall of a Rebel Angel.

Despite her hang-over, Morgana was able to deliver a good sermon the following morning. 

Deavan was a bit nauseated as he sat with other Ghouls, but admired how his friend and companion looked on the stage surrounded by other Cardinals. 

When it was Morgana’s turn to exit the stage and join the members of the clergy in the pews, she noticed many had their eyes on her. 

She saw a few Ghouls whispering, some of the Sisters of Sin seemed to be caught up in gossip. 

She saw Deavan and sat next to him, who was sitting next to Sierra and Libby. 

Omega wasn’t anywhere to be seen. 

“Why are people staring at me? Am I going crazy?” She whispered to Deavan. 

He looked around and noticed people were staring at them both. 

“They’re probably just in awe of how fucking awesome you are.” He said, patting her leg. 

Morgana tried to focus on the last half hour of the service. 

After the ritual was over, she saw Sister Leonardi frantically moving throughout the crowd of people. 

Deavan and Morgana looked at each other, wondering why the Sister was panicking. 

“I need you two in my office, now!” She said, grabbing them both. 

The Cardinal and her Ghoul sat down in the office while Sister Leonardi paced around. 

“What do you two think you’re doing? Do you have any idea what this incident is going to do to the Ministry? To Papa? Morgana, how could you?” Leonardi folded her arms. 

“Wait, hold on. I have no idea what you’re talking about!” Morgana threw her hands up in protest.  
“What’s the meaning of all this?” Deavan asked. 

“I can’t believe you two are acting like nothing has happened!” Sister Leonardi threw them a photo.

It was a darkened picture, but the two realized it was them in the parlour. 

It showed Deavan leaning over Morgana, kissing her cheek. 

Deavan felt his stomach drop. 

Morgana was speechless, she had no idea he had kissed her while she was passed out. 

They were silent for a while, looking at each other and finding difficulty in speaking. 

“You kissed me while I was sleeping?” She asked, the Ghoul - who was growing uncomfortable in his chair. 

“I was drunk Morgana, it was a huge mistake.” He said, looking down. 

“But Deavan, you know I’m married. Drunk or not, you know nothing can never happen between us. We’re friends.” She said, trying to understand his motives. 

“I know, I know that very well. It’s just you seem like you’re in pain all the time. It was just a friendly gesture, I care about you a lot. I don’t have romantic feelings for you. Please trust me.” He said, and she could see his baby blue eyes beginning to water. 

She reached for his hand and held onto it tightly. 

“I believe you. I really do.” Morgana said, trying to make the Ghoul feel more at ease. 

“So, you mean - you two didn’t do it in the parlour?” Sister Leonardi asked. The two looked at her and their mouths dropped. 

“WHAT?!” They said in unison. 

“There is a rumor that you two did it in the parlour last night, and that you two were very drunk.” Sister Leonardi unfolded her arms, realizing the two were oblivious to the rumors. 

“I swear to Satan, I only kissed her on the cheek. It was just showing her affection - but in a friendly way.” Deavan said, throwing his face in his lap. 

“This rumor is sick and evil, and it’s not true Sister. I was asleep. Who would go around and say such a thing?” Morgana’s mind started to race with thoughts and what ifs. 

“I don’t know, I’m interrogating everyone. If this rumor reaches the rest of the clergy, and worse - Papa - then we’re going to have a real scandal on our hands.” She sighed. 

“The most important thing Morgana is that you ask your closest friends and those who know you really well if they know anything, and have them see me.” 

Morgana and Deavan got up, made a plan with Sister Leonardi and stepped out of the office. 

They both stood in silence before looking at each other.

“This is not a good situation Cardinal. I’m embarrassed, and I’m so sorry this has happened.” He said, unsure of how she was feeling. 

“This false rumor could really ruin everything. Wait! There’s security cameras all over this Ministry. We could play back the footage, and we’d have proof.” Morgana jumped, feeling the excitement of the lightbulb that had just lit up in her brain. 

“Good idea! I’m gonna go ask around. Let’s meet back up tomorrow night in the confession box, nine o’clock.” He said, and walked away. 

She made her way to the West wing where her room was. 

Her mind would not stop spinning. 

The goal was to get everyone straightened up about this rumor. 

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and tried calling Papa. 

He had no service. 

She cursed under her breath, wishing she could talk to him. 

“Morgana!” Sierra called out from behind her. Morgana turned and smiled, happy to see her friend. 

“This whole damn Ministry is buzzing with talk about you and Deavan, I believe you! People are saying some really nasty things.” She said, fretting. 

“Don’t worry about it girl, this will all settle down.” Morgana assured her. 

Suddenly Morgana pulled Sierra by her hand into her room and shut the door. 

Morgana all the sudden became very paranoid. 

“Sierra, your room is right next to the parlour. Were you out in the hallway last night? Did you see anyone peek inside the parlour room? Someone would have had to open the doors and sneak a look and make the assumption that we were doing things.” Morgana’s white eye was glowing again. 

“No, I was in my room most of the night but the hallway was busy with people. I’m sorry, now I wish I would have been out more. I might have been able to catch them.” Sierra said, looking down. 

“Shit, do you….do you think you know who and you know who had anything to do with this?” Morgana asked. 

“No way, Libby still likes you. I don’t really talk to Omega anymore either. It’s obvious he hates your guts. I mean, someone clearly wants you out of the Ministry. Maybe since Papa is gone, someone is taking this as an opportunity.” Sierra shrugged her shoulders.

“Sierra, I can trust you right?” Morgana asked. 

“Of course, we’re friends Morgana. So many others really like you too. I’m sure this will all pan out.” She said. 

Sierra had a way of calming and reassuring Morgana when she needed it. 

They talked a little more before Morgana retreated to her bed. 

She was tired and wanted a nap before dinner. 

She changed into comfortable clothes and took a rest. 

She missed Papa so much. 

She could confide in him about anything and he never gave her judgement. 

All throughout the years Morgana was well liked by almost everyone in the Clergy. 

She knew that some did not like her, and while she wasn’t able to figure out who in particular - she did everything she could to be a good figure amongst the higher ranking clergy members. 

She felt bad for Deavan, for he was a well liked Ghoul as well. 

He was a talented guitarist and vocalist and didn’t want his reputation to be ruined as well. 

As she rested her head on her pillows, she began to think. What would Papa do? 

After dinner that night, Morgana went into the parlour room and managed to climb a ladder to get access to the camera. 

She was able to remove the memory chip and put it in her pocket. 

Suddenly the ladder began to wobble, and she lost balance. 

She let out a gasp then landed in the arms of a very strong Ghoul. 

“Fuck, Deavan - sometimes you just pop up at the right time. Thank you” She said as he put her down.  
“Morgana, there’s someone in the foyer. He said he’s here to see you.” Deavan said, his eyes seemed troubled again. 

“Oh? For me?” She asked, smiling. 

While in her grandma sweater and sweatpants, she made her way to the foyer. 

Deavan insisted on accompanying, because the visitor looked questionable. 

She saw the figure had his back to her, gazing upon a portrait of Papa Nihil. 

“I’m terribly sorry, I was not expecting visitors this evening. I’m still in my evening clothes.” She said. 

The man turned around and grinned, showing off some very dark ugly teeth. 

Morgana’s heart began to race, and she felt lightheaded. 

Memories and thoughts flashed before her, and she leaned back into Deavan’s chest. 

“Ahh, the infamous Cardinal Morgana Copia.” Matthew grinned, rubbing his hands together. 

“Who the fuck is this guy and how does he know you?” Deavan whispered.

“I’ll explain later.” Morgana whispered back. 

“Surely you remember me don’t you my dear?” The man in black asked. 

“How could I not?” Morgana smiled nervously. 

Deavan waited outside the door of Morgana’s office. 

He was tense, unsure of who this man in black was and why he was making an unexpected visit to the Ministry. 

Morgana’s hands were shaking as she poured him a glass of brandy. 

“Matthew, it’s been so long since I last saw you at the Pier.” She said, unsure of what to talk about. 

“For sure, Morgana. Tell me, have you heard from my estranged and delirious brother Jacob?” He asked. 

Morgana spilled her glass of brandy all over the bar. Matthew adjusted his legs and waited. 

“Forgive, Matthew. I haven’t heard that name in a long time.” She stumbled on her words. 

“Oh I know. I don’t blame you. If I killed someone I didn’t like I’d try to forget them too.” He said. 

Morgana turned her head around quickly and snapped. 

“How dare you say that name in my presence.” She said, her eyes wide with furry. 

“Don’t worry, I didn’t come here to talk to you about him.” He said, taking a sip of his drink. 

Morgana sat across from him in her chair. 

She hadn’t seen Matthew since she arrived at the Ministry so many years ago. 

He hadn’t changed much, he was still the creepy snake-like looking man with mismatched eyes just like hers. 

He brought forward a leather case. 

Inside the leather case was a shit ton of money. 

Morgana had a hard time getting her heart to calm down. 

“What’s the meaning of this?” She asked, wishing more than ever she had Copia at her side to help her. 

“Morgana - sorry - Cardinal I mean, I don’t know how to say this the easy way. I’m here to make you an offer. I want this church, I want the mausoleum and I want it all for myself. Your husband won’t be back for some time now. I’m sure it will be enough time for you to make up your mind.” He said, closing the case. 

“What? I’m not selling the Ministry to anyone. This is my home. This is a home to others.” She snapped. 

“Didn’t Copia ever tell you about the abandoned room in the basement?” He asked. 

The abandoned room in the basement belonged to Papa Emeritus the 2nd. 

The room itself was a portal to Hell. 

No one was allowed to go in there. 

Papa Emeritus II even had his staff down there in a glass case, never to be touched or opened. 

It blew Morgana’s mind that Matthew even knew about this. 

Morgana knew a little bit about the Ministry’s bizarre and secret places. 

This however was all news to her. 

“Whatever is in this church is ours and ours alone. I don’t know what kind of scam you’re trying to talk me into, but i’m not selling you jack shit. If you’ll excuse me, I would like to retire for the night.” Morgana said firmly. 

She walked Matthew back to the foyer and out the front door. 

Before he got back into his black car, he turned to her one last time. 

“I should have expected more from a Cardinal.” He said, and left. 

The poor Ghoul was so terribly confused as he followed the young Cardinal back to her room. She held him by the arm and let him enter the room first. 

She looked around to make sure no one was looking - so no one would make anymore assumptions about them. 

He watched her frantically close and lock her door. 

“Morgana?” He asked, not knowing how to help his friend. 

She was hyperventilating, going into a full blown panic attack. 

She walked forward and melted in his embrace, as he wrapped his arms around her. 

The side of her head was digging into his Ghoul mask, but she didn’t care. 

She adjusted herself so her cheek was against his, her snuffling nose and mouth was buried in his neck. 

Morgana was so short that the Ghoul lifted her off her feet into his embrace even more. 

“Morgana, I’m your friend. Please let me in, tell me who that man was.” He asked her, patting her tumbleweed of red hair. 

She released herself from him, wiping her face. 

It was rare that he ever saw her without her black face paint around her eyes, or without her cassock for that matter. 

She seemed like just an ordinary young woman. Normal. 

“It all started when I came here, ten years ago.”


	4. What do we do now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rumors seem to die down but Morgana's mind is scattered with all kinds of things going on. They soon start to give up on interrogating people. Matthew comes back with more threats.

That night, Deavan had left Morgana’s room around midnight. 

He spent a great deal of time comforting her and talking things out. 

They had smoked a few joints to try and relax. 

He closed her door quietly, and looked around to make sure no one was looking. 

Down the hallway a Ghoul with red glowing eyes had his eyes on the entire scene. 

He disappeared into the darkness. 

For the rest of the month - Deavan, Morgana and Sister Leonardi spent a lot of time questioning every single Ghoul, Ghoulette and Sister of Sin in regards to the horrible rumors that were being spread. 

The worst part was the rumors were beginning to change. 

Deavan did admit that he went into Morgana’s room in the late hours of the night, but it was to talk, listen to music or just hang out. 

The Clergy was starting to see it as unprofessional. 

Morgana and Sierra were outside, pruning trees in the garden. 

It would be December soon, and the gardens needed to be cleaned up a bit of their nasty rotten leaves. 

Sister Leonardi made her way to find them in her fur coat and high heels. 

Sierra was in her winter coat and Morgana was in her dark red cassock, and a very fuzzy scarf. 

“Lady Cardinal.” Sister Leonardi said, her voice shaky. 

Morgana looked up to her, noticing her serious expression. 

“What’s up, Sister?” She asked. 

“We have one more person to interrogate.” 

A meeting was being held in Leonardi’s office. 

Morgana stood outside the door, not ready to push herself in. 

She knew that Deavan would be in there, staying quiet but supporting his friend in any way she needed. 

Omega sat like a stone cold statue in the chair, legs crossed and arms folded. 

His gaze did not leave Sister Leonardi. 

He refused to acknowledge the Cardinal, who stood in the corner. 

She too had a hard time looking at him, but when she did, all she could see was a Ghoul with no emotions, just yes or no answers. 

“Was it you that took the photograph?” Sister Leonardi asked. 

He shifted a bit, blinked a few times and cleared his throat. 

“Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t.” He said. 

Morgana rolled her eyes. His sarcasm had not left him one bit. 

“Maybe is not going to cut it, Ghoul. We need to get this cleared up soon.” She said. 

He refused to say anything. 

“Just say it Omega.” Morgana finally spoke up. He still refused to look at her. 

“Answer to your Cardinal.” Deavan spoke up. 

“I’m not one to follow a woman around like a dog who has the audacity to call herself a Cardinal.” Omega snapped. 

Deavan lunged forward at Omega, who stood up in defense. 

“Enough!” Sister Leonardi slammed her hands on the desk. 

Omega turned around and left. 

Deavan was boiling over in rage. 

Sister Leonardi covered her face in frustration. 

Morgana threw her head back gently onto the wall, sighing. 

After trying to figure out for hours who might have said what, who did this and who did that, the three of them decided it would be best to let the rumors die down. 

No word had reached Papa Emeritus IV, so that was a plus. 

Morgana decided that when he came back home to the Ministry she would talk to him immediately and tell him what happened. 

They had the security footage to prove themselves anyway. 

The higher ranking Clergy members weren’t so convinced. 

That night Deavan and Morgana took their pipes and small containers of weed into the basement. 

It was the same room Morgana had once partied in years ago. 

The same room she had once watched her drunk uncle Papa III dance on a pole. 

There were a few Sister of Sin and Ghouls sitting on the floor and couches in the strange room. 

Morgana noticed Libby, Sierra and Omega were sitting in the corner with the new Ghoulette, River. She made eye contact with Libby. 

They gave each other a smile and left it at that. 

“I’ll tell you what we’ll do.” Deavan lit his joint and pulled down the black cloth covering his face under the Ghoul mask.  
Morgana shot a glance at his mouth and chin. 

It was all she could see. He had a nice cupid's bow above his lip and his skin seemed to be olive color.

“When Papa IV returns, you and I are going to be the first to tell him what happened. 

Before the entire Clergy jumps at him with all these fucking rumors.” He said, and puffed away.

Morgana began puffing too. 

She nodded and agreed and began to realize this Ghoul was freaking brilliant. 

Her old group got up and left the room. 

Sierra waved at Morgana goodbye. 

Morgana was in a strange mood. 

She knew the group would never get back together, and at some point she was going to have to confront Omega - that also meant doing it alone. 

By Friday night, rumors were beginning to die down. 

A new rumor had begun that some higher ranking Clergy members had a plan to boot Morgana out of the Ministry. 

She laughed this off and scoffed it off like some stupid joke. 

Who would want to do such a thing? 

She had received a package in the mail that was wrapped up very nicely. 

In the dining hall she was surrounded by the Sisters of Sin as she tore into the bag. 

The Sisters of Sin, despite him being married were still smitten over Papa IV, and often would ask Morgana scandalous sultry questions about their intimate life.   
She unwrapped the papers and found a large box. 

Inside the box was folded up fabric.

“Oh Satan, what has he bought for me now.” Morgana blushed. 

It was a black silk nightgown, and a matching bathrobe. 

In another small package was a necklace. 

It had glass beads and golden pearls, and the pearls were royal blues and teal. 

The color scheme had matched Papa’s robes, which were black, blues and copper. 

He wrote her a sweet note and she traced her fingers over his signature. 

“Lady Cardinal.” A nun called out from the other end of the dining hall. 

Morgana looked over to see a Sister with a worried expression. 

Morgana rolled her eyes into the back of her head and sighed. 

Everyone who needed her attention always had a strange look on their faces. 

The Sister led Morgana into a room with couches and a fireplace. 

She had only been in this room a few times. 

The walls were dark red, the couches and carpet were soft. 

A man standing in the corner turned to her and she grew angry. 

“Ahh, not in your formal Cardinal attire.” Matthew grinned, looking at the young Cardinal up and down. 

Morgana was not in her usual attire. 

She was in a long black long sleeve dress that exposed her shoulders. 

She felt uncomfortable. 

“What business do you bring this time you unholy fiend.” She said, crossing her arms. 

“Whoa there, no need to be harsh. You and I are the same.” He said. 

His voice was low and deep, and the way he talked was like a snake. 

“I never really wanted to see your face again, so this better be good.” Morgana hissed back. 

“I have a new proposition, my lady. No need to get huffy.” He scoffed. 

Matthew began to circle Morgana, slowly walking around her and gazing at her features in a way that made her very uncomfortable. 

He was dressed in an elegant black suit and silver tie. 

His blach hair was combed to one side, and his strange satanic tattoos were visible. 

“You cannot have my Ministry, you cannot have my Ghouls, and you cannot have anything on these grounds. Not even the forests around us.” She said firmly, holding her place. 

Matthew began to chuckle. 

“I didn’t say that tonight did I?” He asked. Morgana began to wonder what it was he really wanted. 

“I want you.” He said, facing her. Her mouth began to tremble in confusion. 

“You. Can’t. Have. Me. I’m. Fucking. Married.” She said, angrily. 

She felt so uneasy and wished Deavan or someone would open those doors and intervene. 

She began to realize sometimes no one would be at her rescue, and she had to face things on her own at times without help. 

“All these years, all these years Matthew and you decide to just pop out of nowhere! What the absolute fuck?” She yelled out, backing away from him. 

He started to walk closer to her, and she backed into the wall. 

“It came to my attention that you’re the last of the Emeritus bloodline. Do you have any idea how powerful you are? Do you know how valuable you are?” He was inches away from her now. 

She could smell his perfume, it was rich and intoxicating. 

He also smelled of rain, and his breath had that sweet brandy smell. 

“Papa Emeritus IV is the most powerful of them all.” Morgana said, trying to get herself out of the subject. 

“Copia is not related to Papa Nihil, you are.” He said, tracing his fingers over her shoulder. 

“Matthew please. This is making me uncomfortable.” She said firmly. 

Rarely did Morgana ever have her hair down and falling over her shoulders. 

Matthew took his pale white hands and moved her hair out of the way, exposing her neck. It was the same gesture that Copia did a lot.

She began to shiver. Matthew was a very tall and broad shouldered man, and with Morgana not even being over five feet and four inches, she felt so small and powerless. 

“Uncomfortable? I wonder how you’ll feel when I take this Church by force.” He said, moving his fingers along the shape of her jawline. 

She couldn’t seem to get a grip on her emotions. 

Her hands were beginning to sweat and she could feel that familiar feeling again of fire burning inside her core and her hands. 

It was a strange gift she had. 

“Or better yet, you.” He whispered again in that strange snake like tone. 

“What are you talking about?” She asked, her voice was shaking. 

“My first visit was a warning, this is the second. By the next time I come here I won’t be coaxing you much longer. Deep down, you really aren’t that strong like you think you are. I know all your weaknesses and flaws. Best be prepared for next time.” He said, pulling away from her. 

Morgana was lost for words. 

He wouldn’t really try to take over the place while Papa was gone? 

The Clergy wouldn’t stand for it one bit. 

Matthew left again, leaving Morgana feeling empty inside. 

The doors opened and in came Sister Leonardi. 

She looked around noticing the room had an uncomfortable energy inside it. 

“That guy is such a creep! We won’t be letting him in anymore.” She folded her arms. 

“God he’s right about me.” Morgana turned to the window and let out a few exhales. 

“What did he say? Don’t believe anything that man says.” Sister Leonardi said, looking at her new nails. 

“I feel like I can’t ask the higher ranking clergy members for help. They already don’t like me because of the rumors. I need support and advice.” Morgana said. 

“Well, we’ve been trying to get a hold of Papa, but his cellular service must be shit in Italy right now.” Sister Leonardi said, unsure of what to do. 

Suddenly Morgana was struck again with a stroke of absolute genius. She knew exactly what to do.


	5. The Emeritus Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana is feeling more helpless than ever. She seeks out a Sister of Sin to get access to the tombs of the Emeritus family. There she learns more than what she was expecting to find out.

By the middle of the week Morgana was feeling more motivated. 

She decided she didn’t want to feel fear or worry about that stupid Matthew character and his scare antics. 

She also refused to let anymore rumors get the best of her and her psyche. 

While Sister Leonardi was away from her office, Morgana snuck and in reach into the drawer of the computer chair. 

She pulled out the old book that had belonged to Papa Nihil. 

Even Copia had told Morgana she couldn’t have access to the book. 

She found this unfair since the very back of the book said in Papa’s old handwriting, this book is to be given to my granddaughter. 

Morgana put the book away in the large pockets of her cassock and walked out of the office trying to look less suspicious. 

“You’re going to do what?” Sierra asked Morgana with bewildered eyes. 

“Yes, Sierra - I need to umm...bring the Emeritus brothers back for a bit. For advice.” Morgana sounded like an idiot. 

Sierra didn’t really know how to respond. She loved Papa Emeritus II very much and the idea of seeing him again sounded nice, but she was apprehensive. 

“So, I have to do this but I was thinking it would be an opportunity for you to see him again one last time.” Morgana said, shrugging her shoulders. 

“Okay, I’ll go with you.” Sierra agreed. 

“Oh good, I mean - I didn’t want you to be left out you know?” Morgana smiled. 

They were on their way to the cemetery, where there was a smaller mausoleum where the tombs were located. It was a cold rainy day. 

“Wait, the mausoleum is locked up. Who would have the key?” 

Inside the Library, Sister Revenant was busy and occupied organizing her books. 

She heard the doors of the Library open and turned around to see two younger women gawking at her. 

Morgana had never met Sister Revenant before, and wondered why they had never crossed paths. 

“Morgana, I don’t think you’ve ever met Sister Revenant before.” Sierra said, introducing them. 

“Hello Lady Cardinal, I’m glad to finally meet you in person.” Revenant said. They shook hands, and for some reason Morgana was baffled as to why she hadn’t seen her before. 

The Sisters of Sin organization had grown over the years so maybe there were so many wicked nuns running around that Morgana couldn’t keep up with all of them. 

“It’s nice to meet you too Revenant. My friend and I have a bit of a secret...urrm...plan. We need the keys to the smaller mausaloem and we heard you have those keys.” Morgana said. 

Sister Revenant perked her eyebrows in curiosity. 

“Why would you want to go in there and disturb the dead?” She asked. 

Morgana was lost for words again. 

“Well, I need to make contact with my uncles. They might have some advice for me, and Sierra wants to see Papa Emeritus the 2nd one last time.” Morgana explained. 

Sister Revenant was still questioning their motives. She turned around and began to think. 

Morgana and Sierra began to wonder what the big deal was. 

“Sister, I really need to go into that mausoleum.” Morgana said. 

“Then, if I give you the keys can I go with?” She asked. 

Morgana noticed a yearning look in Sister Revenant’s eyes. 

“Of course, but we can’t be telling too many people. If all the girls find out about Papa III then this ritual might get ruined.” Sierra mentioned. 

“Revenant, did you know one of my uncles?” Morgana asked. 

She saw how Revenant's face changed again. 

She was a very beautiful woman, much older and had a black undercut, lots of black makeup and a very sleek nuns habit. 

She let out a sigh. 

“Papa Emeritus the 3rd was my lover.” She said, longingly. 

Morgana shot a look at Sierra whose eyes got wide. 

“I thought Libby was Papa’s lov-” She was cut off by Sierra punching her arm. 

Morgana realized that her uncle must have had many lovers. 

Wow did he get around much. 

“Yes Papa got around a bit. But we had something very special. I will always love him forever.” 

“You are more than welcome to come with us. It won’t be a long interaction, and who knows the ritual may not even work.” Morgana explained. 

Sister Revenant held out the key from her necklace. Morgana and Sierra smiled. 

The three women hurried to get to the mausoleum in the rain. 

They had to run around all the tombstones and try not to step on any plaques on the ground. 

Once they made their way to the old and ivy covered mausoleum, they unlocked the door and went inside. 

The tomb was ice cold inside, and smelled very musky. 

There were four stone tombs, one that said Papa Emeritus I, II and III. 

The fourth one was in the middle, the tomb of Papa Nihil. 

Morgana felt waves of emotions, as she put her hand over the tomb of Papa Nihil. 

She missed him a lot, and thought maybe it was best to let the old man be alone in peace, and not bring him back for this ritual. 

“This is such a crazy feeling being inside of here.” Revenant said. 

Sierra walked over to Papa II and his tomb, also too feeling waves of emotions. 

Morgana took a piece of white chalk from her cassock pocket. 

She told the girls to get around her. 

They drew a large circle around them. 

Inside that circle she drew a grucifix, and a circle around it. 

It was the Ministry’s symbol. 

Out from Morgana’s purple bag she pulled out a pair of sunglasses, a Las Vegas shot glass, a bottle of red wine and handcuffs.

“Wait, what the heck is all this?” Sierra asked. 

“So, I was reading about this ritual. We need objects that belonged to the Emeritus brothers. These I found in some storage boxes.” Morgana explained. 

“Why the handcuffs Morgana?” Sierra asked, puzzled. 

“Papa III was a very kinky man.” Morgana said. 

She looked over at Revenant who was blushing. 

Morgana pulled out the very old leather book embedded with jewels and diamonds. 

The girls gasped, for they knew about the book but never thought they would actually see it. 

“Holy shit, that book is like a thousand years old. Nihil once said it was signed by Satan himself, and it holds all kinds of secrets and rituals.” Revenant said, looking at the book with amazement. 

“Oh fuck, I’m scared.” Morgana whispered. 

The young Cardinal began chanting in Latin, over and over. 

The tomb became very, very cold. 

Suddenly after chanting so much the stone covers to the tombs began to open. 

Morgana was excited but scared for she had never done anything like this before. 

She was excellent at leading sermons and singing for that matter but not bringing the dead back. 

“You got this Morgana! Keep going!” Sierra encouraged her. 

Sister Revenant began chanting as well. 

The tomb went completely dark and the girls sat back, wondering if it even worked. 

There was a horrible shriek that echoed off the walls of the tomb, and the trio covered their ears and squinted their eyes. 

“Wake the fuck up you insufferable bastard!” Papa III and his thick italian accent yelled out from the tomb. 

A strange green mist came out of the tomb of Papa III and the old man came out in his papal robes, jet black hair messed up and everything. 

He had a strange minty green aura around himself, and seemed a little bit translucent. 

He saw Morgana and his mouth dropped. 

“My niece! Holy shit! Look at you!” He said, admiring Morgana who stood up and looked at him in shock. 

He then looked at Sierra and rolled his eyes. 

“Old man, your lover is here.” He said, before making eye contact with Sister Revenant. 

“Mi amore.” He whispered. 

Sister Revenant was lost for words as she walked slowly over to Papa. 

Although she couldn’t feel him, she could see him. 

The two locked gaze for the longest time until Papa II came out of his tomb. 

“Terzo, I swear I’m gonna fucking kil-” He pasued, noticing Sierra standing there with her mouth wide open. 

“Sierra?” He asked, his scary skull-like face suddenly became soft and gentle. 

She walked over to him and tried to touch his face. He tried to touch her hair but nothing happened. 

Although they couldn’t be touched or felt, the two women were in awe and in a trance that they were in this very tomb seeing the two brothers for the first time in a long time since they had passed away. 

Papa II looked at Morgana, and his face became stern again. 

“What is the reason for this summoning, young Cardinal?” He asked, in a very serious tone. 

“Your unholy eminces, I’ve summoned you because I need your guidance.” She said. 

“Oh we know. Shit is really going down within the Clergy eh?” Papa III smirked. 

Papa II shot him a dirty look. 

“There’s a man from my past who wants to take over the Ministry for himself. To make things worse I think he wants me too. There’s rumors going around still, the Clergy is wanting me out for some reason, and Copia won’t be back for another two months. I don’t know what to do.” She explained. 

The two brothers looked at each other. 

“I wouldn’t worry about the man in black. He can’t really take over anything unless you sign things over to him.” Papa II explained, and it made more sense. 

“However, there is a secret agenda among the Clergy to throw you out. They’re gathering votes as we speak.” Papa III said, noticing all the bottles of alcohol that were inside his tomb. 

Morgana sank back. 

She didn’t want to believe the rumor, but she believed her uncles more than anyone else right now. 

“Who the hell is leading this?” She asked. 

The brothers let out a sigh. 

“No, no it can’t be. It can’t be my Ghoul Deavan.” She said, shaking. 

“No, no. It’s the one Ghoul who can’t sing worth shit.” Papa III said, scratching his chin. 

“Omega??” She asked. 

Sierra gave Morgana a worried look. 

She put her hand on Morgana’s shoulder. 

Morgana wasn’t sure how many plot holes and twists she could handle to this whole thing. 

Although her and Omega never spoke or had interactions, even after their falling out she always had a place deep inside her heart for him. 

She would always care for him deep down, and support him and his music no matter how cold he was. 

Those feelings suddenly burned out, and she felt that raging fire inside her core again. 

All her feelings for Omega died instantly. 

“Hmm, I just don’t understand. You two were so, so close all those years. What even happened?” Sister Revenant asked. 

Again, it was the same topic that Morgana didn’t like talking about. 

“Omega and I had a huge fight, it didn’t end very well. He shut me out of his life, refused to talk to me, look at me, acknowledge my existence and what not. That’s why he doesn’t attend my sermons or rituals. He’ll give Papa IV the time of day but not me.” Morgana explained. 

“There are others that are against you too. From what we’ve seen, in our ghostly manner - they’re wanting to make Omega an ordained Minister. Slowly and slowly the Clergy will do everything that can to see you out those front doors.” Papa II said. 

“Copia won’t stand for that. No way.” Morgana’s fists began to clench and her jaw tightened. 

“If this man in black weasels his way into the Ministry more and more, he could ruin everything.” Papa III said, sitting on top of the stone tomb. 

“God dammit!” Morgana cried out, and began sobbing. 

“Oh no, what’s wrong?” The girls stood next to her, consoling her. 

“I wish Tobias was here.” Morgana sobbed. 

“Honey, Tobias is retired now. He’s also far away from here. I don’t think he could help, he wouldn’t make it here in time.” Sister Revenant said. 

“Look, young niece of mine. A lot of people will doubt you all throughout life. That’s just how it is. Many will not believe in you, and others will stand by you no matter what rumors are going around.” Papa II said, as he approached his niece and tried to wipe her tears away, but couldn’t. 

She felt Sierra squeeze her hand. 

“And don’t let this rumor bullshit about you and the Ghoul get you down. Copia specifically wanted Deaven to be extra close to you while he was away.” Papa III said, almost falling off his tomb. 

“Why? Just to keep me company?” Morgana asked. 

She thought the gesture was sweet, but felt a little bit of an annoyance. 

Did Copia not think she was capable of being alone? 

“He knows that there are members that are wanting you out.” Papa II said, reaching down for his sunglasses but failed. 

“Why didn’t he tell me?” She asked. 

“Copia loves you to the moon and back and just wants you to be protected.” Sister Revenant said, placing her hand on Morgana’s shoulder. 

Everything was starting to make sense now. 

Morgana finally stopped crying. 

“The Clergy is planning to have a huge meeting about this. I don’t like how it's going to go down. They’re going to put you in the very middle and interrogate you, challenge your knowledge and find your weak spots.” Papa II said. 

Morgana’s anxiety began to flutter again like anxious butterflies trying to find their way out of her stomach. 

“While you’re here. We might as well give you something.” Papa II said, motioning for his brother to get off his tomb. 

The two ghosts in their blueish green auras came forward and surrounded Morgana in a hug. 

Although she couldn’t feel them physically, she felt a very strange and peculiar energy transfer. 

The hot and burning sensation she had felt all these years was growing intense. 

They began chanting things in italian, and she joined them in unison.

She looked at her hands and noticed they were glowing orange. 

“I remember years ago, in the parlour room I felt this feeling for the first time. What is it?” Morgana asked, wondering what this feeling was she had felt all her life. 

Papa III began to laugh. 

“Ooooooo it’s the fires of Hell!” He said, in a childish spooky voice. 

“It’s Hell fire. You’ll understand soon.” Papa II said. 

Morgana completed the Ritual and put her uncles back to rest once more. 

She closed the tombs and felt a sensation she had never really felt before. 

It was courage. 

She and Sierra walked through the graveyard with their arms linked, as Sister Revenant walked behind, feeling loved and blissful that she got to see her Papa again. 

When they got back into the hallway again, Sister Revenant made her way back to the library. 

“Sister Revenant.” Morgana called out to her. 

She turned and saw the young Cardinal smiling. 

“Thank you.”


	6. Closer to your heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana is feeling a lot better after making contact with her deceased family.   
> Deavan expresses his deepest feelings for the Cardinal.

December was just right around the corner. 

The snow was beautiful as it fell all around the Church and it’s gothic architect. 

All the flowers and plants closed up for the year in their cold hibernation. 

A few evenings went by after the summoning ritual. 

Morgana was feeling a bit different. 

She now knew what was really going on behind closed doors within the Ministry. 

A very light snow was beginning to cover the valley. 

Fall was on its way out and winter was saying hello. 

It didn’t stop the enthusiastic Cardinal from wrapping herself in black cloaks and going for walks after dinner. 

Sometimes Sierra or Deavan accompanied her, other times she enjoyed going alone. 

Tonight she was to meet someone in the forest. 

There was a small creek that ran through the forest floor and a stone bench that looked over it. 

It was a quiet and serene place to be alone with your thoughts no matter what the season was. 

Morgana saw another cloaked figure standing by the bench. 

“The cold doesn’t bother you huh?” She asked the figure. 

Sister Revenant turned around and gave Morgana a small smile. 

“It’s very nice, and relaxing.” She said, holding out her hand to catch a snowflake. 

“I have something for you, you have no idea what you did for us by giving us access to that tomb of my family. It meant a lot to me.” Morgana explained, presenting Sister Revenant with a box. 

She got excited, and opened the lid part while Morgana held it steady. 

She grew confused, for the symbols and embroidery seemed all too familiar. 

“Oh my Satan.” The Sister whispered. 

She pulled out the long black papal robe that belonged to Papa Emeritus III. 

She twirled around and held it close to her and even held it up to her face, engulfing herself in the smell. 

“It still smells like him.” She said, her eyes watering. 

“I want you to have it, I’ve given Papa II robe to Sierra. She was very ecstatic.” Morgana giggled. 

“Thank you so much.” Sister Revenant smiled. 

Morgana felt warm inside, warm with comfort and happiness that she was able to give these two women something that belonged to their long lost loves. 

“Morgana, I want you to know that I’m on your side.” She said. 

It was a phrase Morgana was needing to hear more often. 

Especially in times like these. 

They walked side by side through the forest trail back to the Ministry, for the wind was beginning to pick up. 

They talked and exchanged memories of Morgana’s very obnoxious uncle. 

When they got to the entrance of the church, they went their separate ways. 

It had been a long time since Morgana felt good inside. 

She wasn’t worried about Matthew anymore, and felt more courage than ever. 

She wanted to find Deavan and tell him the good news. 

She went into her room and changed out of her cassock into her black nightgown, the one Copia had sent her. 

She wrapped herself in the matching silk robe as well. 

It felt lovely against her skin. 

Suddenly there was a knock on her door, and strangely this time she was in the mood for company no matter who it was. 

The Cardinal opened the door and was thrilled to see Deavan. 

“Hey, you haven’t been around much. I was just hoping that everything is okay.” He said. 

She grinned and pulled him into her room. 

“Oh man, do I have something exciting to tell you!” She sat the Ghoul down on her bed. 

He folded his hands together and was anxious to hear what she had to say. 

“I was a bad girl a few days ago. I performed a ritual to wake up the Spirits of Papa II and III. I was able to get some things figured out. I don’t know, I think they might have transferred some powers to me. IDK.” Morgana covered her mouth in shyness. 

“Whoa! It’s a good thing the other Sisters of Sin didn’t find out. They would have been all over you.” Deavan laughed. 

He tried to avert his eyes away from Morgana’s sultry looking nightgown. 

She wrapped up herself in the robe and chuckled. 

“Oh for fucks sake Ghoul you’ve known me for a long time, it’s just a nightgown.” She said. 

“I know, I know but I want to be respectful.” He said, getting down on his hands and knees to mess with her record player. 

“Do you still listen to MCC?” He asked as he went through her collection. 

“Yeah, sometimes some of the songs get to me in a way and I cry. As of late I’ve really been into King Diamond. MCC is still really great though.” She said, hopping off the bed and organizing some things at her vanity. 

The Ghoul was going through the records, and after the fuzzy muffle sound of the vinyl began she recognized the song immediately. 

The song “The Demon King” was playing and she hadn’t heard that song in a long time. 

It brought back memories of a certain someone she didn’t want to think about anymore. 

Morgana crawled onto her bed and laid on top of the top sheet, resting her head on the pillows, noticing how the Ghoul was watching the record spin around. 

“Are you okay?” He asked her, noticing she was zoning off. 

“Oh yeah, just thinking.” She said. 

Again, it was another night where Deavan could see the Cardinal without her makeup on or hair uptight in a ponytail for that matter. 

It was nice seeing her all natural. 

“So what did Copia tell you before he left?” She asked, feeling all too curious. 

He looked up at her rather confused, but then nodded his head once he understood what she was referring too. 

“Just to keep you company that’s all.” He said. 

“I don’t like a lying Ghoul.” She teased, throwing a pillow at him. 

“He wanted me to keep an eye on you that’s all, and make sure nothing bad happens.” Deavan said, noticing the song had switched. 

“And by bad what do you mean by that?” Morgana asked. 

“I don’t know. He just had weird feelings about leaving you alone, since you two are together almost every day.” He said. 

Morgana thought for a bit. 

There was a part of her that was starting to realize this break from Copia was also a good thing. 

She was learning how to manage and run things on her own. 

“You know, I’m a grown ass woman. I can handle things on my own.” She said, smiling. 

“All I’m saying is this is what he wanted.” The Ghoul held up his hands in protest. 

Morgana rolled back laughing. 

Deavan began laughing too. 

“And! Oh shit, you know what he also said??” Deavan shot up on his knees, throwing his hands on the bed. 

Morgana was eager to know. 

“He even wanted me to sleep in here! He fucking wanted me to sleep on a little bed of some kind or mattress and make sure no one came in here.” Deavan said, covering his face with his hands. 

Morgana blushed, feeling a bit surprised that her husband would trust a Ghoul this much. 

It was hard to trust Ghouls these days. 

“Then what are you waiting for?” She said, sitting up, patting the bedding next to her. 

He looked at her rather perplexed. 

“You sure? I mean, I don’t want there to be any more rumors to start about us.” Deavan said, standing up. 

Morgana sighed and shrugged her shoulders. 

“There are worse things that could be happening right now, I think we’re fine.” She said. 

Deavan walked around to the other side of the bed and jumped on. 

He took the curtains of the bed canopy and messed around with them for a bit. 

He was about four feet away from her, facing her. 

It felt nice to just lay down after a long day. 

She noticed his fingers were really red. 

He must have been playing guitar very vigorously. 

“You know something.” He said, grabbing her hand and holding it. 

Morgana looked at him and waited. 

“When I heard the story of how you came here, of how it was a crazy coincidence that you came to the one place you were meant to be at - just think - that you’re here now.” He said. 

“I know, I think about that sometimes.” She said, crossing her legs over to kick his foot. 

For a few minutes she gazed at his collar, lost in thought again while he watched her zone out. 

“Morgana, I want to ask you a question but I’m afraid you’ll get mad at me.” Deavan said. 

At this point she didn’t think there was a single thing that could make her mad at her best friend. 

“Remember when I said I didn’t have romantic feelings for you?” He asked, shaking a bit. 

“Oh Jesus Christ Deavan, don’t tell me you hate my guts!” She laughed out. 

“No of course not, hehe. You know how you can love someone very much but it’s not a romantic type of love?” He asked her, hoping she would understand what he meant. 

“Of course, people can even be soul-mates and not be lovers or anything. Best friends can be soulmates and love each other.” She said. 

“In a way that’s how I feel for you, that’s how I’ve always felt about you.” He said, struggling to get the words out. 

“Aww Deavan, that’s so very kind of you to think of me that way. I feel the same. I think you’re a wonderful person.” She said. 

He took her hand again and placed it over his heart. 

She suddenly looked up at him, into his eyes through the chrome mask and couldn't believe what she was feeling. 

She had been told that Ghouls had no souls or heart beats. 

That they were so evil and malicious. 

That clearly wasn’t the case for Deavan. 

“I also wonder sometimes - if maybe in another universe - we might have been more.” He said, his horn digging into the pillows. 

Morgana felt her stomach churn a little. 

She didn’t want things to go this route, but she also couldn’t shame her friend for how he felt. 

“It’s very possible Deavan.” She said, closing her eyes. 

He pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her. 

She returned the gesture and held onto him like there was no tomorrow. 

She felt warmth and a kind gentle energy flowing from him. 

Morgana began to realize why Copia had wanted him to be close to her. 

He was a good influence, a Ghoul with a gentle soul and heart full of gold. 

“I watch the way Papa IV loves you and takes care of you. It makes me so happy deep down to know you are loved and cared for.” He said. 

“Thank you.” She whispered, holding into his back. 

“And you love him so much as well, even if you are really young and he’s an old man!” The Ghoul laughed out, poking her sides. 

She squirmed then settled back into his warm embrace, melting into a pool of nothingness the more and more time went on. 

She flicked her fingers and the lights turned off. 

Surprisingly on this night it was snowing a little more. The blueish lights from outside were making the falling snow look blue. 

Deavan broke his hand free from hers very gently and brought his hand to his mouth. 

He pulled down the black fabric covering his face, and she could tell what he was going to do. 

He looked down to her and moved her red bangs away from her pale forehead. 

Very softly he pressed his lips against one corner of her forehead and made his way to the other side. 

She got chills at the sign of affection from him. 

It was very unexpected but she welcomed it and didn’t protest. 

In another universe, in another world maybe they would have been together. 

This however was better than that, this was a friendship so pure and innocent and she needed that right now with all the chaos. 

For the first time in a very long time, Morgana actually fell asleep soundly and stayed asleep.


	7. The Omega Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana finally confronts Omega

The following week, Morgana’s ego was getting the best of her. 

She would walk past a group of whispering clergy members and stick her nose really high in the air and strut past them like she was queen of the Ministry. 

She was going to take some time off from working and let Sister Leonardi handle everything for a few hours. 

Morgana had breakfast in the dining hall and everyone felt it was unfair they had to wear formal attire while she wore jeans and a t-shirt. 

After breakfast was over, she spent some time in her old greenhouse, trimming and cleaning things up a bit. 

It was amazing to look up and see snow falling on the ceiling. 

Sierra came into the green house and scared her. 

The Cardinal jumped and knocked over a pot. 

“Soooo, I heard a little rat say that someone kissed youuuu.” Sierra teased, making kissing sounds. 

“Oh shut up, it was a friend-kiss. Nothing else happened.” Morgana said, flicking dirt at her. 

“Yeah, yeah I’m just giving you a bad time.” Sierra said, sitting on a wood bench. 

“You know Sierra, I think things are really turning out okay after all. I was really stressed out with that Matthew guy, the Clergy...Omega and his weird ass antics. Now I’m starting to think maybe taking over this place someday isn’t going to be so bad after all.” Morgana explained, and Sierra nodded. 

“Maybe when Papa comes back, he can take over for a while and maybe we can have a beach trip, you me and a couple other girls - just to get a break from here!” Sierra suggested. 

“Yeah! Spring would be a good time!” 

Sister Leonardi barged in through the greenhouse doors huffing and puffing. 

“I swear to God, every time someone needs me for something they're either exhausted or something terrible has happened.” Morgana rolled her eyes. 

“Morghana, come quick.” She gasped. 

Sierra and Morgana followed Sister Leonardi into the basement where Papa Emeritus the 2nd used to reside. 

The room was usually locked but the two girls noticed Sister Leonardi walked right in. 

This door was always locked. 

“Look.” Sister Leonardi pointed at the glass display case that had the staff of Papa Emeritus II. 

Morgana was baffled. 

Why would anyone want to break into this thing? 

It was a sacred object, very very sacred to the Ministry. 

The lock had been broken and the glass cracked but whoever had tried to break into the case had failed. 

“This mutiny against you needs to come to an end.” Sister Leondari said in a very serious tone. 

“Someone must have taken some heavy duty tools to break this lock open on the door.” Sierra said, noticing the damage that had been done to the door. 

Morgana looked at Sister Leonardi with a concerned look. 

“Sister, I want this staff removed and put in my closet. No one would dare go into my room and take anything.” Morgana suggested this idea, and Leonardi agreed to it. 

“There’s no point in interrogating anyone anymore. Who ever is doing this, we either have already questioned them and they did a good job at hiding it or this is someone from the outside finding their way in.” Sister Leonardi bit her finger, questioning whether their security system was even working. 

Morgana looked around the room, noticing it was covered in dust. 

“Tonight at dinner, we’re going to count and see if everyone makes it to the dining hall. Anyone who does not show up for dinner will be a suspect.” Morgana said, clenching her hands again - feeling that bizarre sensation. 

In the later afternoon Sister Leonardi made sure every single Clergy member, Sister of Sin and Ghoul was to show up in the dining hall for dinner. 

She would make it a point to try and make it seem like it was important, make some announcements and what not. 

That night around seven everyone showed up in the dining hall. Morgana saw Libby take her seat across from her and she smiled at Morgana. 

“What’s up Cardinal.” Libby asked. 

“Oh not much, the usual.” Morgana was not in the right state of mind for conversation. 

Sierra sat next to Libby and was looking around, mentally counting everyone in her head. 

At this point, Sister Leonardi, Morgana, Sierra and Deavan were the only ones in on this secret plan to count everyone out. 

Once the dinner had begun, Sister Leonardi stood up to speak and make some announcements. 

“While our beloved Papa is away on business, I want to congratulate our young Cardinal for her efforts to keep all of you in line.” She said, trailing off into other subjects. 

“I don’t get it. I have counted everyone including us. Who are we missing?” Deavan leaned over and whispered to Morgana. 

Morgana looked around once again but her stomach began to growl. 

Delicious meats were served with wine and brandy, and everyone seemed to really enjoy their meal. 

Morgana felt full and satisfied, and soon forgot about counting everyone. 

After a few glasses of wine, she sat back in her chair and talked to other Cardinals. 

She began looking around at other people, smiling and nodding. 

Suddenly a wave of startlement came over her. 

Omega was missing. 

“Holy shit.” Morgana muttered under her breath. 

“What’s wrong Morgana?” Deavan asked. 

Sierra looked across the table at Morgana with a worried look. 

Before she could explain to them, the Cardinal stood up quickly and excused herself from dinner. 

She bolted out of the dining hall and ran down the corridor. 

She made her way to the North wing where Omega’s room was located. 

She barged into the room and noticed it was dark. 

He was nowhere to be found. 

Morgana closed her eyes, took deep breaths and tried to use her intuition. 

She opened her eyes, her white eye glowing. 

She ran back to her room and grabbed her cassock and black cloak, and as she wrapped it around her cassock she flew down the staircase and out an exit door. 

“I’m going to settle this once and for all.” She growled, making her way to the forest. 

The sky was dark and royal blue, and clouds were beginning to settle in with more snow. 

The snow was falling gently onto the forest floor again. 

It was so quiet Morgana could hear it touch the ground. 

Along the trails lamps had been placed inside the forest to light the place up a bit. 

Although they were dim Morgana could see a lot better through the thickness of the trees. 

She came to a clearing where there was a statue of Lucifer, his wings spread out beautifully. 

Omega stood with his hands behind his back, looking up to the statue. 

“Omega. I demand you look at me.” She said, gasping for air. 

The cold air pierced her lungs, she gasped in pain. 

Omega turned around slowly and looked at her, his mask once again very emotionless. 

His eyes weren’t so red this time, more like a reddish brown. 

“What do you want?” He asked, his voice seemed annoyed. 

Morgana could care less if he was annoyed or not. 

“I want to know if you’re behind all of this. If you’re the one spreading rumors, doing things you shouldn’t be doing.” She asked, finally calming her breathing. 

“Does it really matter if I am? You have no authority over me and what I do.” He said, turning his back to her. 

“Do NOT turn your back to me.” She snapped, suddenly wanting to cry out of anger. 

“Ohh, you think you have power but you don’t. Only he does. I only answer to Papa IV.” He scoffed.  
“I was placed in charge while he was gone.” Morgana reminded him. 

“And look how that’s working out. You can’t manage this Ministry worth a dime. You’re sleeping around with Ghouls, prancing around like you run everyone, it makes me sick.” Omega shook his head. 

Morgana was so frustrated that hot tears began to pool in the corners of her eyes. 

“Omega what happened to us?” She asked, stepping towards him slowly. 

She was inches behind him now. 

In a strange way she wanted to hold him, and to show him that there was a part of her that still cared. 

She leaped forward and hugged him, but he took his hands and threw her off. 

She landed on her side into the snow, mortified that he would do that. 

“It doesn’t matter anymore. You mean nothing to me.” He said, still refusing to look at her. 

“Omega, please.” She sobbed. 

Omega began walking away, finally turning to her and shaking his head. 

“Pathetic.” He whispered under the mask. 

“Why can’t you and I...just...start over?” She sobbed. 

Her tears were pouring out of her eyes, smearing the black raccoon eye makeup down her cheeks. 

She looked like a mess. 

“I don’t want to.” He said. 

“Omega, all I want is for everyone in this Ministry to get along. That’s all I want.” She said, sitting up. 

“I don’t want to. I’m not going to repeat myself.” Omega snapped. 

“God dammit.” She wiped her nose, sniffling and sobbing. 

There was silence for a while between the two of them. 

She was surprised he was even still standing there, looking at her. 

“There was a time when you and I really cared about each other. A time when you did things for me, helped me, helped me progress into things I didn’t think were possible. And now you’re just...cold.” She said, looking up at him. 

“I have no obligations to tell you anything. I’m not going to tell you anything. That’s all I have to say.” He said. The Ghoul turned around and began to walk away. 

“Omega.” She called out, but his figure was beginning to disappear into the forest. 

She was on her hands and knees, head hanging low as she watched her hot tears melt the snow. 

She lowered her head into the ground and began to cry more. 

What would Copia do in this kind of situation? 

Would he cry and let out his feelings or would he stand up and be strong about it? 

He would do both, she thought. 

Thousands of miles away in an old medieval church, Papa IV was walking through the corridors followed by young priests in black. 

Suddenly his reached for his chest and felt a pain. 

For some reason he was suddenly plagued with feelings of sadness and emptiness. 

He leaned himself against a pillar trying to see if the pain would go away. 

He closed his eyes and saw an image in his mind flash before him or Morgana laying in the forest, ice and snow covering her. 

"Fuck." He muttered under his breath. 

A young priest in skull paint came up to him. 

"Is everything fine with you Papa?" He asked. 

Papa gazed out of the window, realizing something was very wrong.

Morgana finally stood up after laying in the snow for twenty minutes. 

Her cassock was soaking wet and she was freezing cold. 

She walked forward, noticing Omega’s footsteps leading back to the Ministry. 

Each step she took in them, a memory of them flashed before her. 

She thought of the time she had first met him in the kitchen with Libby, Sierra and Papa III. 

She remembered the times they had stayed up late recording music together. 

She also reminisced on the times he educated her about music, and all the things he knew. 

Where did they go wrong? 

Morgana was starting to realize she would never ever know the reason for their falling out. 

Perhaps it was better to leave it this way. 

She came to another clearing in the woods before making her way to the garden. 

There on the ground was his Ghoul mask. 

It was a little bit older looking than the rest of the Ghouls. 

She picked it up and held it, watching the snow freeze over the mask. 

As painful as it was, she knew she had to accept this was the way it was going to be. 

Why cry over a Ghoul who won’t give the time of day? 

It was as if a train had hit her, suddenly she realized who she was. 

“What the hell is wrong with me.” She said, holding the mask up and looking at it’s hollow eyes. 

“I am Cardinal Morgana Fucking Copia.” She said out loud, in a way reestablishing who she was. 

She cried out and screamed, raising her hand in the air and throwing the mask onto the ground. 

It felt so good to throw something. 

The mask hit a giant rock. 

“No.” Morgana was huffing and puffing for air again, feeling rage and madness consume her. 

“I am...Emeritus the 5th.” She said, and as she walked by the mask one more time she kicked it. 

“-And I hate you, Omega-Ghoul.”


	8. The Sacred Kazoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ghost of Nihil makes an unexpected visit to the distraught Cardinal, but helps her gather her strength for an upcoming trial.

A full on snow storm blanketed the grounds of the Ministry. 

Morgana stumbled to make her way back in back through an exit door into the East wing. 

It was late, and many had already gone to sleep. 

The halls were quiet. 

She made her way into the parlour, shaking and shivering in her cold drenched cassock and cloak. 

The fire was blazing. 

She still couldn’t understand why people would start fires in the fireplace then leave them there.

In the darkness of the room she began to melt next to the flames. 

She removed her black loafers and stockings, letting them sit by the embers. 

She removed her gloves, hands trembling violently and very pale. 

The door to the parlour was locked so no one would come in. 

Morgana began to unbutton her cassock, and her belt of faith as Copia called it. 

She was hardly wearing anything now. 

All she had on was a white tank top and underwear. 

Her goosebumps that covered her arms and legs were beginning to go away, and the chattering of her teeth began to mellow. 

Once her body temperature returned to normal, Morgana began to cry. 

“Have you seen her?” Deavan asked a Sister of Sin, who was smoking a cigarette with some Ghouls in the halls of the mausoleum. 

Everyone he was asking kept saying no. 

No one seemed to know where Morgana was. 

Deavan went around the corners and swerved around the halls. 

He was panicked that she might have gotten into trouble. 

Sister Leonardi was already in bed. 

A door opened and in came Omega, who had snow on his shoulders. 

Deavan charged at him as Omega brushed off the snow. 

He grabbed onto Omega’s collar and pinned him against a small table, knocking over a vase. 

“I’ve had just about enough of your secrecy Ghoul, where is she!” Deavan eyes glowed a vibrant blue. 

Omega pushed the taller Ghoul away. 

“Don’t know, don’t care.” Omega growled, giving Deavan an evil glare. 

“You’re not going to get away with this much longer Omega.” Deavan yelled out after him. 

Omega turned to Deavan, his eyes full of hatred. 

“Just you want and see, fool.” And with that, Omega vanished into the darkness of the hallway. 

The parlour was completely dark inside. 

The fire had died, only leaving small orange coals and embers, crackling and glowing. 

Morgana had fallen asleep on the floor, and had a blanket wrapped around her.   
Her clothing had dried as well as her hair. 

Her face paint on the other hand was a mess. 

There was a faint howling sound coming from the fireplace. 

Whispering, muffled voices. 

Morgana opened her eyes slowly, noticing the voice coming from the fire. 

She suddenly thought of the time many years ago she had stuck her hand into the fire and nothing burned. 

She remembered the voices that came from the flames. 

She shrugged it off and figured it was just Spirits. 

She rested her head on her arm, realizing she should probably go back to her room and just sleep. 

All the sudden a shriek and a blood piercing cry echoed off the walls of the parlour, and a massive wind came from the chimney and down to the fireplace, blowing ashes everywhere. 

A greenish aura came out and rose above the air. 

Morgana backed up against the couch and screamed. 

She covered her face, then looked up to see a ghost hovering above her. 

“Dammit Grandpa!” She cussed, getting up and wrapping the blanket around her as the ghost of Nihil pressed his lips together in an unhappy frown. 

“How else am I supposed to have a grand entrance Cardinal?” He mumbled. 

Morgana was taken back by the sight of him. 

She had not seen any visions or spirits of Nihil since his peaceful passing years ago. 

It was almost very emotional to see him again. 

“Grandpa, why have you made yourself visible to me?” She asked. 

“Shit’s going down kiddo.” He said, noticing the cobwebs around him. 

“You can say that again.” Morgana said, still feeling very hurt and angry from her encounter with Omega. 

“You don’t have much time left. The Clergy is planning a meeting tomorrow. All the rumors you’ve been hearing are true.” He said, coughing out mist. 

“What do I do?” Morgana asked, feeling a wave of sickness inside her stomach. 

“You face them and hold your ground.” He said. 

In his strange white eyes he almost looked saddened. 

“I’m sorry I never got to spend a lot of time with you. I’ve always been here in Spirit.” He grumbled.   
Morgana was lost for words. 

“How can the Clergy literally kick me out if I'm Cardinal, also - Papa wouldn’t stand for it. They have no authority over me, only he does.” Morgana said, remembering very well how the rules worked and applied to each member of the Ministry. 

“The Clergy is being talked into it. By forces I cannot seem to help control. Omega and the man from the Pier have a lot of secret influence over this entire mutiny.” Papa Nihil explained. 

“That mother fucker.” Morgana cursed, feeling a knot in her chest. 

That flaming hot feeling of rage was starting to form inside her again. 

“In a strange way, they are going to hold a trial. You have friends on your side, but you’re going to need more.” He said. 

“You mean, you’ll be there to help me?” Morgana asked, feeling motivated to push forward with this trial. 

“No, my fucking son will.” Nihil snapped. 

“Oh god, not my uncle.” Morgana bit her lip. 

“Your uncle had lots of experience banishing hard to budge Ghouls years ago. He’ll help you through it.” Nihil assured the young Cardinal. 

Nihil turned around and went to the bookcase that was in the parlour over in the corner. 

“I need you to umm, come and grab this because I can’t.” Nihil pointed to a book. 

Still with the blanket wrapped around her, Morgana went over to the book shelf and noticed Nihil was pointing to Dante’s Inferno. 

However it was not an actual book but a box instead. 

She opened it and frowned, feeling very disappointed. 

“What the fuck is with this kazoo?” She asked. 

“Pipe down, little one. This was Papa Emeritus III kazoo. It’s a very sacred object. You will need it.” He explained, watching the young Cardinal put it in the pocket of her cassock over on the couch. 

She blew into the kazoo, it still sounded brand new. 

She couldn’t understand why it was her uncle's most prized possession. 

“When you’re ready to summon him during the trial, repeat these words: Evoco lo spirito del Papa Emerito III.” Nihil said in Italian. 

“Evoco lo...spirito del Papa Emerito the goddamn alcoholic.” Morgana laughed. 

“Why did you never learn italian!” Nihil tried to slap Morgana across the head but his translucent hand went right through her. 

“Grandpa.” She said, with her back turned to him. 

“Yes, Morgana?” He replied. 

“What will really happen if Papa Emeritus IV passes away?” She asked. 

“You will be next.” He said, sternly. 

She turned to him, confused. 

“Me, Mama Emeritus V.” She said, not believing what she was hearing. 

There was doubt in her voice, but Nihil stood firm by what he was saying. 

“Yes, exactly.” Nihil said. 

“It’s just, I was hoping Copia and I could maybe retire someday - start a new life elsewhere. I don’t know, it was just a thought.” Morgana mumbled on. 

“It’s your choice, kiddo. That is all I can say.” Nihil said, and after he spoke his spirit flew forward charging at Morgana. 

His bony skeletal hands clasped onto her shoulders and there was another shriek in the air. 

Morgana covered her eyes in fright, and when she opened them - both of her eyes had gone completely white. 

The room was dark again. 

“Oh and Seestor doesn’t like Leonardi.” Nihil's voice chimed from the fireplace. 

There was silence in the room. 

Morgana felt the creepy crawling sensation of anxiety come over her. 

She had never even been to a trial, not even jury duty in her previous life before the Ministry. 

She felt incredibly nervous. 

As she wrapped herself in her cloak and made her way to her room, she held the kazoo in hand. 

The stress and madness was too much to handle in one day. 

She put the kazoo to her mouth and began to play a song called Zombie Queen.


	9. Hell's Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit really goes up in flames ~

A few nights after Papa Nihil had made himself present, Morgana was lying low. 

In a weird way she was sort of sneaking around the halls, trying to make sure none of the other Cardinals knew where she was. 

In other words, she was scared shitless of this possible meeting they were going to have. 

She did her confessions, went to dinner and spent the rest of the time in hiding. 

Sister Leonardi knew exactly what she was doing, and when higher ranking Clergy members questioned the Sister about Morgana’s whereabouts, Sister only shrugged and said things like “I have no idea.” That was only going to last for a short period of time. 

On Friday night of the full moon, the entire Ministry had gathered in the worship hall. 

Only the pews had been arranged so there was a large opening in the very middle. 

Cardinals and priests, Sisters of Sin, Ghouls and Ghoulettes were all gathered. 

Everyone except Morgana. 

Sister Leonardi leaned over and whispered to Sierra who was sitting next to her. 

“I told Morgana to sneak outside of your bedroom window, she can take the fire exit and get down that staircase, then over to the woods. She’ll be safer in there.” Sister Leonardi explained. 

This still made Sierra nervous, for Ghouls had a very strong sense of smell and could hunt her out in seconds. 

Sierra looked over across the pews on the other side and saw Sister Revenant, who made eye contact with her. 

Sister Revenant nodded. 

“Wait, what the fuck? Why is Deavan sitting next to Omega?” Sister Leonardi was utterly confused. 

“Because they wanted him to be supervised so he wouldn’t help Morgana escape.” Sierra said, letting a sigh. 

Sister Leonardi was pissed off. 

This was not going to end well. 

Those who supported Morgana didn’t want this stupid trial, but they’d have to sit through it anyway and watch their beloved Cardinal get picked from bone to bone. 

Away from the worship hall, the young sneaky Cardinal was tip-toeing down the hall, worried she’d be caught. Aether, a very strong and well built Ghoul came around the corner and gasped. 

“Shit! Shhhh! I’m sorry Aether!” She walked over to him and held him. 

“You know I’m a fucking wimp! You scared me.” He whispered back, holding onto her shoulders. 

“They’re looking for you. They sent me out to find you. This is so fucked up Morgana. I don’t understand it either. You’ve done nothing wrong.” He said, pulling the young woman in for a hug. 

She held onto him tightly. 

“Me, Deavan and a few other Ghouls have a plan though. We’re going to pretend we’re on their side, and when the moment is right Deavan was going to let off some little fireworks to create a distraction, then you can make a run for it!” Aether's idea was very immature, but the more Morgana thought about it, how else would she be able to escape the worship hall under interrogation? 

“Aether, you can’t let off fireworks in the worship hall.” Morgana released herself from him and looked at him with squinted eyes. 

“I mean, they aren’t the real fireworks, they’re smoke bombs actually. It’ll be perfect!” He jumped. 

Morgan took a deep breath. 

“Alright, take me in there - but pretend you caught me - and I’m trying to fight out of your grasp. We shall stage this so well.” Morgana whispered. 

All went silent in the worship hall as Aether barged in, grabbing Morgana by the arm and dragging her into the worship hall. 

All eyes were on her. 

“I found this nasty little cretin trying to escape out of the window!” He said, tossing Morgana to the marble ground. 

“Shit, sorry.” He whispered as he walked past her and took his seat in the pews. 

“Cardinal Morgana Copia.” One of the Cardinals spoke out, but noticed one of the seats at the long table was empty. 

“Oh, Omega-Ghoul come and take your seat with us if you please.” He said. 

Omega got up from his pew and joined the higher ranking Clergy members who sat at a very long table. 

Morgana’s mouth had dropped. Never did she ordain him to become higher up in the Clergy. 

“Since when did I fucking allow a god-damn Ghoul to take his place alongside you insufferable fucks.” Morgana snapped, but remembered to be professional as she put her hands behind her back. 

“Silence.” Another Clergy member barked at her. 

“Morgana, there has been a vote amongst us that you are not fit to be Cardinal.” A priest spoke up. 

“Did you or did you not allow a Ghoul by the name of Deavan into your room not once, but twice?” A Clergy member asked. 

Morgana gulped, her face felt flush and she wanted to pass out. 

She looked up at Deavan, and all he could do was nod as if to say to her, tell the truth. 

“Yes I did.” She said. People began to chatter and whisper. 

“And do you understand that while you are affiliated with Papa Emeritus IV under the oath of marriage that you cannot engage in any sort of affair.” He said, glaring at Morgana. 

“There was never an affair, Cardinal Esposito. Deavan and I have a platonic relationship.” Morgana said, as sweat began to drip down her forehead. 

“But the Ghoul himself did not leave your room until early hours of the morning.” Omega spoke up. 

Morgana cringed hearing his voice. 

“The Ghoul stayed with me, we listened to music and smoked. That is all that happened.” She said. 

Sierra looked over at Sister Revenant, who looked at Sister Leonardi. This was not looking good at all. 

“Cardinal Morgana Copia, have you felt personally fit and able to oversee this Ministry while Papa Emeritus IV has been away on business?” Another priest asked. 

“Yes, very much so.” Morgana was shaking. 

She reached her gloved hand into the pocket of her cassock, feeling the dinky yellow kazoo. She felt nervous, would this invocation even work? 

“Evoco lo spirito del Papa Emerito III.” She mumbled quietly. 

“Did you say something, Cardinal Morgana?” Omega asked. 

His voice was way too passive aggressive for her to handle. 

Suddenly a figure came around from behind her, and as she jumped back a bit she saw Papa Emeritus III standing next to her in his most dashing suits. No one else could see him but her. He was a bit see-through, but still very solid. He took his white gloved hand and moved his hair back then flipped it. 

“Okay, here we go ehh? Uhgg, look at all these cheeky fucks. Thinking they can fuck with the Emeritus clan.” Papa scoffed in his thick italian accent. Morgana looked at him clueless, unsure of what to do. 

Papa Emeritus III stood right next to her, and even in his spirit form she could smell whiskey. 

“Now pay attention, if I can get rid of the real Omega - then you can get rid of this one.” He said. 

“What do I do?” She whispered as the other Cardinals were talking to each other. 

“You know, uhh, that feeling you get - the fire.” Papa said, making weird motions with his hands. 

His mouth was almost touching her ear. 

“Let it build and build until your hands are full of flames. You have power, none of them do. Tell them who you really are and they will cower.” Papa said, placing his hands on his nieces shoulders. 

“Perhaps the young Cardinal cannot speak up for herself.” A voice came out of the pews. 

Morgana looked over to see Matthew making his way over to her. 

She rolled her eyes and stomped her foot in frustration. 

“I can speak up for myself.” Morgana said bluntly. 

“Ahhh I don’t think you can. You don’t have Copia here to hold your hand, like the baby that you are.” He said, teasing Morgana in front of the entire Ministry. 

He got really close to her, touching her cheek with his finger. 

“Do something! Feel the rage from within!” Papa Emeritus III vexed her. 

Morgana was more focused and confused as to why he was even allowed into this meeting, into the church for that matter. 

“Oh come now, everyone knows you didn’t have what it took to become an actual Cardinal. He only made you a Cardinal because he wanted to give recognition to the one he was fucking.” Matthew grinned. 

The entire worship hall gasped, and more voices began to chatter. 

Morgana’s hands began to sweat, and feel unusually hot. 

“You couldn’t have worded it more perfectly.” Omega said. 

“You’re no Cardinal, Morgana. You’re a whore.” Matthew whispered into her ear. 

She grabbed him by the hand and pulled him down onto the marble floor. 

With his hand behind held by hers, she put her other hand over his face and it began smoking. 

People started panicking, unsure of how to act. 

Morgana’s hands burst into flames, and before she knew it Matthew was on fire. 

He crumpled to the floor into a pile of ashes. 

Morgana stood back from the fire, gasping for air. All eyes were on her again. 

“Now, who would really like to challenge me!?” She yelled out, looking around at the Clergy members who sat there with their mouths open. 

“This just keeps getting better, now an act of murder is on your back.” Omega folded his arms. 

Morgana lunged forward at the table where the Clergy members were sitting. 

She slammed her hands on the table, feeling sure that smoke was coming out her ears. 

“Now we have no choice but to remove you from the order of Cardinals.” Cardinal Esposito explained. 

Morgana slammed her hands once again, feeling her blood boil. 

“Only Papa Emeritus IV has the authority to remove Cardinals from the Order, you fuck!” She yelled out, gritting her teeth. 

“Papa Emeritus IV may have authority but you do not.” He said, leaning forward. 

“I am the next Papa Emeritus V - you dim-whitt.” Morgana yelled, moving the hair out of her face to expose her widened eyes to the Clergy. 

The members of the Clergy gasped and were shocked to see the young Cardinals eyes had turned white. 

Her face had completely changed. 

She looked down at the marble floor to see her reflection and even was astonished to see she had the face paint of Papa Nihil. 

She looked up and saw the spirit of Papa Emeritus III walking back into the wall, giving her a thumbs up before he vanished. 

She looked back down at her reflection to see her face had returned to normal. 

Her black makeup around her eyes was smeared. 

“Although you may be the grandchild of Papa Nihil, this does not mean-” The older Cardinal was cut off by Morgana. 

“It means everything.” She snapped. 

Very slowly she walked back over to the table where Omega was sitting at. She put her hands on the table gently this time, trying to keep her temper under control. 

“And you, Omega-Ghoul...are banished from this Ministry.” Morgana’s white eye gleamed into his soul and he shifted in his seat, feeling very uncomfortable.


	10. Papa returns..

The windows of the worship hall shattered and in came flames from an unknown source. 

Morgana’s eyes grew wide with fear as people began running around to get out of the church. 

Someone kept yelling out that it was one of Matthews followers that had thrown in glass bottles with alcohol. 

Morgana and her friends started rushing people out of the worship hall. 

It wasn’t a huge fire but it was huge enough to get around out and away from the building. 

Strange men in white masks started grabbing Ghoulettes, and Sisters of Sin. 

The place was a chaotic mess. 

Aether and some other Ghouls started punching the life out of these strange outsiders who had made their way into the church. 

Morgana rushed through the crowd of people and ran over to Sierra. 

“Make sure everyone gets out okay.” She said, then ran to Sister Leonardi and told her to call the fire department. 

The fire seemed to have calmed down after clergy members began throwing water all over the place. 

The intruders however were a more serious problem. 

Matthew must have snuck them in when he had the chance. 

Morgana began looking around, watching this entire scene flash before her - unsure of what to do next. 

She ran out into the hall and everyone was leaving. 

Some Ghouls and Ghoulettes were going back to their rooms to gather their things just in case. 

The strange masked individuals were starting to raid the place. 

“Morgana!” Sister Leonardi called for her. 

Morgana ran up to her and held onto her hands, panicking. 

“These little shits just started a fire in the fucking offices! What do we do?” Sister Leonardi was freaking out. 

“Shit! That book in your office! We can’t let that book of Nihils catch on fire!” Morgana started running for the mausoleum. 

Sister Leonardi tried to catch her and grab onto her but failed. 

Morgana tried pushing and shoving through everyone trying to make their way out. 

“Morgana! Don’t go back there!” Deavan held onto her arms and hands and tried pulling her to the foyer where they could head out the main entrance. 

“I have to Deavan, we can’t let that book get destroyed.” Morgana tried pulling away from him. 

“Fuck, Papa is going to kill me.” He said, and it confused Morgana. 

While still in his grasp he held onto her and moved away from the crowd of people. 

He pulled down the black fabric underneath his Ghoul mask. 

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her, and she was so baffled by it that she backed up into the wall. 

She moved her face away and looked at him, before wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him. 

He watched her run down the hall where the other fire was. 

Through the thick smoke Morgana was able to grab Nihil’s old book and run down the hallways. 

She looked around, looking for valuable things that couldn’t afford to be replaced. 

All of a sudden a strange object flashed before her and Morgana was struck in the face. 

She fell back and hit her head on the marble. 

Matthew stood over her, throwing down the piece of plywood that merely broke her nose. 

Blood was pouring from her nose and mouth, and he lifted her by the collar. 

“I told you I would have things my way.” He grinned, showing his ugly teeth. 

Matthew was then knocked on the head and he released Morgana. 

She fell to the ground once again. 

She looked up to see Papa Emeritus II. 

He had swung his staff around, and glared down at her. 

“I am always beating men up for you.” Papa said, laughing. 

His spirit slowly faded away and Morgana’s head was spinning from the impact on her head. 

Too dizzy to stand, Morgana crawled on the floor to the nearest exit door. 

She was coughing like crazy from the smoke. 

Once she was outside, she tried to stand on her feet. 

Everyone was outside, and the fire had died down a lot which was a blessing. 

No real damage had taken place and the Ministry would be alright after all. 

Morgana’s nose continued to bleed, and she was most certain she had a concussion. 

This must have been one horrible nightmare. 

In the distance, deep in the woods - Omega eyes were glowing red. 

He looked back at the Ministry one last time before disappearing into the darkness for good. 

Deavan saw Morgana struggling and ran to her. 

She rolled over onto her back and he supported her head with his hand. 

She tried to sit up and hold onto him. She began to cry. He tried to wipe the blood from her face. 

“It’s okay Morgana. Everyone is okay, the building is okay. Everything is going to be fine.” He said, moving her hair out of the way. 

“Omega.” She cried out, muffling his name as she buried her face in Deavan’s suit. 

“I know, I know it hurts but you gotta move on now. It’s done. It’s over.” He said, patting her head and rubbing her shoulder. 

He picked her up off the ground and took her over to a medic who had showed up to the scene. 

There were people putting the fire out, and a few medical vans had showed up too. 

They quickly gave her oxygen and got her cleaned up, and removed her burnt cassock off of her. 

Everything was becoming fuzzy and hazy, and more than anything Morgana just wanted to sleep and hope this was a dream. 

Sister Leonardi didn’t want everyone to be out in the snow and icy weather conditions. 

She moved everyone to the South wing where the fire hadn’t touched. 

Thankfully the fire had been burned out and the firemen assured Sister Leonardi everything would be alright, windows would need replacing and what not. 

Morgana was moved over into the medical section of the South wing. Everyone in the Ministry was unharmed and safe, but Morgana seemed to take a really bad turn. 

Sister Leonardi tried to push her way through the medical staff but they wouldn’t let her go into the room. Morgana was unconscious. 

All she could see was a nurse removing Morgana’s burnt cassock, and an oxygen mask placed over her nose and mouth. 

It was going past midnight when a black car pulled into the lower parking lot of the Ministry. 

Papa IV noticed the smoke immediately and grew concerned. 

He had come back earlier than expected and his flight had made it a little early. 

He had a bouquet of peach colored roses to give to Morgana. 

When he got up the stairs, his heart sank as he saw firemen doing a little more clean up before packing up their gear. 

The place smelled of smoke.

Papa IV ran to the East wing where everyone was staying. 

Thankfully the east wing had enough rooms for everyone to sleep in before they went back to the main worship hall to repair and fix everything. 

A few Sisters of Sin were sitting on the floor crying. 

Everyone stood up and began crying out for Papa IV when they saw him. 

“You’re back!” One nun raced to him and hugged him. 

“What is going on? What happened?” He asked a Ghoulette. 

“There was a fire Papa. A lot has been damaged. We’re so sorry.” 

“Don’t be sorry, things can be fixed. Where is Morgana?” He asked. 

Sister Leonardi saw Papa down the hallway and ran to him very fast in her heels. 

“Papa! You’re here! Oh my Satan, I don’t even know where to start.” Sister Leonardi kept rambling on about the fire. 

“Sister, I don’t care about the fire right now. The fire is gone, where is Morgana?” 

Sister Leonardi began crying as she led Papa down the hallway into the medical ward. 

“They can’t get her oxygen or blood pressure levels back up, it’s not looking good.” She struggled to speak. 

Papa IV began racing down the hallway until he saw Morgana out on a medical bed. 

A doctor was flashing a light into her eyes, but Morgana was unresponsive. 

“Fuck!” He tried pushing his way past a nurse but they stopped him. 

“Your eminence, we really can’t have you in here right now.” 

As much as he hated being told no, Papa IV wanted to be respectful so he waited outside the door. 

Half the Ministry had gone to bed and the other half were awake, still feeling scared and shook from the events earlier. 

It was going on three in the morning when a nurse came up to Papa who was sitting in a chair, anxiously drinking caffeine to stay up. 

“You can go in there now.” The nurse said to him. 

Papa bolted up and went into the room. 

The window’s shades were open, and snow was still falling. 

Morgana was sleeping, and it seemed her vitals had returned to normal. 

He walked over to her slowly and quietly, noticing she was bare faced without makeup. 

Her hair was all over the pillow, and she looked so peaceful. 

He loved seeing her in her natural form. 

She had a mild concussion that would heal in no time with lots of rest. 

She was still hooked up to oxygen. 

For a minute she reminded him of how Nihil always carried his stupid oxygen mask with him where ever he went. 

Copia feared Morgana would turn into a crotchety old woman just like Nihil. 

He pulled up a chair and sat right there, holding onto her hand and watching her chest rise and fall with each struggling breath she took. 

“Can’t leave you alone for a few weeks, eh?” He chuckled quietly. 

She shifted around in her sleep.   
“I’m never going to leave your side for a while, next time you can come to italy with me.” He said, squeezing her hand.

In her sleep she returned the gesture. 

Papa began to laugh. 

His young wife was a real fire-ball. 

Suddenly Copia began to reminisce and think about when she first came to the Ministry, how she was always in defense and escape mode, never able to relax unless she was with him.   
He began to think about all she had been through, back then and currently. 

He wanted to make it a goal and promise her that she would have an easier life from now on. 

He wanted her life to be more relaxing and stress free, without people trying to spite against her. 

“I love you, even though you can be a little shit sometimes.” He said, squeezing her hand once more. 

“I love you.” He whispered, and noticed her heart rate had gone up just a little bit.


	11. Her beloved Copia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deavan ventures into the woods, attempting to wipe away Omega's entire existence from the Ministry grounds for good.  
> There is a very special someone waiting in Morgana's room after she returns from the medical ward.

“I am absolutely appalled by the treatment you have given my wife and this fellow Ghoul while I was away.” Papa IV scolded and grilled a few of the Cardinals and Priests as they held their heads low in guilt. 

Deavan sat in the corner of Papa’s office with his legs crossed and arms folded, feeling happy that Papa was punishing them and firing them. 

When the five Cardinals and seven priests left the office Papa let out a big sigh. 

If he could have it his way he’d beat the daylights out of every single clergy member who had plotted against Morgana. 

However, like his young wife he would have to remain professional and continue to fire those involved. 

Deep down he wanted to tell Omega personally how he really felt about him. 

He turned to Deavan and gave him a sad look. 

“I want you to know I’m not mad at you or anything, ok?” Papa IV said, trying to make the Ghoul feel better. 

“You’re not?” Deavan asked, thinking back to the night he slept on Morgana’s bed. 

“No, I wanted you to be close to her - and I know you guys didn’t do anything. Morgana and I can read each other's minds.

Therefore I know you were telling the truth.” He said, fumbling through his papers. 

“Morgana is really hurt about Omega. I hope she can heal from all that rubbish.” Deavan said, adjusting his mask. 

“Morgana will get over it, he was one of her favorite Ghouls way before you had arrived. Ghouls come and go. I’ll bet her uncle had some influence over that.” Papa IV explained. 

Deavan left Papa to his work. 

Morgana still was not ready for visitors and she had no idea Papa had come back yet.  
Deavan noticed the snow had stopped falling. 

He wrapped a scarf around himself and went out to the back side of the Ministry deep into the thicket of forest. 

He knew Morgana really liked rose-hip tea, so he ventured into the snow path trails and found some bushes. 

He put the rose hips in a small bag and walked a little more. 

He saw a strange object in the snow and walked over to it. 

It was Omega’s mask, facing up - it’s hollow eyes empty. 

He shook his head and walked towards the river that was about a mile north of the Ministry. 

The water was violent and turbulent as the rapids splashed over rocks. 

Deavan lifted his arm in the air and chucked the mask down the cliffside, and watched it splash into the water. 

Deavan felt strange. 

It was the end of another era for the Ministry. Ghouls, Priests and Cardinals would be fired and new ones would come in. 

He began to realize how truly he was devoted to the Ministry, to Morgana for that matter. 

“I thought I would find you out here.” Sister Leonardi snuck up behind him in her winter coat and boots. 

The Ghoul jumped but relaxed when he realized it was her. 

“I’m happy that you’re well.” Deavan said, feeling shy. 

“You know, I saw what you did before Morgana ran into the smoke.” She said, pinching the Ghouls side. 

He knew exactly what she was referring to. 

“Don’t worry Deavan, I’m not going to tell Papa.” She said, teasing. 

“Honestly it was just a reaction I guess. I don’t know what came over me.” Deavan said, looking out to the rushing river. 

“Yes you do, you love her and you were afraid something would happen.” Leonardi said, kicking the snow around. 

“I do. I love her so much it hurts sometimes. I also respect Papa IV very much. Their relationship makes me happy. I’m content just being her friends and protecting her.” He explained. 

“That’s very noble of you Deavan. There’s lots of people in this crazy ass Ministry who are very jealous of her and her Papa.” She said. 

“Not me, I will stand by her no matter what.” Deavan said, giving Sister Leonardi a serious look. 

“That’s what a Ghoul named Omega once said - and look how that turned out.” Sister Leonardi rolled her eyes. 

“I’ll do everything I can to prove to her I won’t ever turn my back on her.” Deavan said, removing his mask. 

Sister Leonardi’s eyes went really wide. 

Before her was a very handsome Ghoul, dark golden skin and piercing blue eyes. 

His expression was enough for her to realize he was serious. 

Morgana was still lightheaded as the nurse held her hand down the hall.  
“Are you sure I’m not suffering from brain damage?” Morgana asked. 

“No dear, you’re lightheaded from the pain medication. Your concussion had healed beautifully. You can resume normal activities by tomorrow.” The nurse said, before she escorted Morgana out of the medical ward. 

Morgana wrapped a blanket around her sweater and jeans before stepping out into the snow.

A work crew was outside fixing things and working on the mild damage that was done to the worship hall. 

She was thankful that her room was not damaged. 

She walked into the foyer and was attacked by Sierra. 

“Oh I’ve missed you!!” Her friend picked her up and twirled her around. 

“I’ve missed you too Sierra.” Morgana smiled, and soon Deavan joined up. 

“Deavan, you guys are all okay.” Morgana was relieved to see her friends alive and well. 

“We all are, and there’s repairs going on everywhere. Everything is going to be the way it was.” 

Morgana peared into a room to see people working on a new stained glass window. 

She was so happy that everything was going to return to normal. 

“If you guys don’t mind, I’m going to go to my room and lay down a little more. Gotta let this pain medication wear off.” Morgana said, giving them both high fives. 

Deavan and Sierra both looked at each other and grinned. 

They knew Morgana had a surprise waiting for her in her room. 

“I’ll join you guys for dinner!” Morgana called out from the end of the hallway. 

She was greeted by lots of familiar faces. 

She went into her room where it was quiet. 

There were so many bouquets of flowers and get-well cards, chocolate and bottles of her favorite wine. 

“Aww, this is so wonderful.” She said to herself. 

She noticed a figure laying down on her bed. 

She looked over and saw her beloved Copia in his skull face paint laying on his back with his hands behind his head, watching her. 

“Haha, wow - this pain medication is making me hallucinate.” She said, laughing. 

Papa raised his eyebrow at her. 

She walked away and went into her bathroom, looked in the mirror and then stopped. 

“Holy shit!” She whipped around the corner and ran to her bed, realizing she wasn’t going crazy from the meds. 

She jumped on top of Copia, straddling him with her legs and cupping his face in her hands and kissing him passionately, gasping for breaths in between. 

“Settle down you little viper, you’re not one-hundred percent healed yet.” He said, holding on her hands to stop her. 

“I don’t care.” She dug her face into his neck, planting kisses here and there and everywhere. 

He scooted himself to the edge of her bed and had her stand in front of him. 

Her complexion had returned and she looked beautiful. 

“You’ve come back from Europe so soon, my love. Did everything go okay?” She asked, running her fingers through his salt and pepper hair. 

“Oh it was fine, I guess. I had to come back soon, I knew something was wrong. My connection over there was horrible. I had no way to get a hold of you.” He explained. 

“How so?” She asked, wondering how Copia knew things had taken a turn for the worst. 

“I had a strange vision of you in the forest covered in snow.” He said, brushing the hair away from her face. 

“I know about Omega, and I’m sorry that you two had to end things this way.” Papa pulled her in for a kiss on the forehead. 

“I’ll get over it, I’m so happy you’re back.” Morgana began to cry. 

“Oh no, don’t cry little pet. No need to cry. Let’s just be happy, yes?” Papa tried to cheer her up. 

“I learned a lot about myself while you were gone. I won’t be able to handle this Ministry someday on my own.” Morgana said, looking down at her feet. 

Papa let out a sigh. If only she could see how much effort she really put into everything while he was gone. 

“You worked very hard, you were brave and you tried your very best. That’s important to me. Everything is going to be fine.” He said, shaking her a bit. 

Morgana started to feel dizzy again, she realized how tired she was. 

“Shall we rest?” He asked, pulling her close again. 

“Mmmhmm, I want to have energy to go have dinner tonight.” Morgana said. 

Papa pulled her sweater over her head and shoulders, exposing her chest. 

He unbuttoned her jeans and helped her remove them, tossing them on the floor. 

Even though she was dizzy she still tried to get his black turtleneck over his shoulders and off of him, and she struggled to remove his sweatpants with ease. 

He pulled their blankets over each other and he wrapped her up - pulling her close to him. 

She rested her face against his collar bone, feeling the pulse from his neck. 

She ran her hands over his chest, noticing all the white hairs he had. 

Papa was getting really old. 

She loved him more than life itself and couldn’t begin to comprehend how much she really loved him. 

“Morgana.” He said, shaking her a bit before she drifted to sleep.

“I want you to have Friday through Sunday off. I think maybe you’ve taken a huge load of work and could use some more time during the week to relax.” He suggested. 

“But that means more work for you.” She mumbled. 

“I’ll take weekends off, and work a half day on friday.” He said, and Morgana really liked this idea. 

She nodded her head before falling asleep with her nose pressing against his skin. 

He smelled of an old mens cologne, and nature. 

Copia had a peculiar scent, it was earthy and sweet - like cedar-wood and rainwater. 

It was intoxicating, and it sent her off to dreamland.


	12. Everything's fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *CONTAINS a lil SMUT*

Everyone was in good spirits that night as people gathered in the dining hall. 

Morgana had requested everyone drink her favorite moscato wine, and that bruschetta be served along with other dishes. 

Papa IV walked in with his black suit and Morgana came in after him holding his hand. 

The Sisters of Sin were swooning over the sight of their beloved satanic pope, and even more in awe of his young wife following behind. 

He was treating her extra special tonight, because he loved her very much but also wanted to prove his point to the Ministry that his wife was very important to him. 

If they loved him so much they should show her respect. 

“Everyone shut up and pay attention.” Sister Leonardi raised her glass in the air, trying to get everyone's attention. 

“We are so happy that Papa has arrived home safe, and unexpectedly early.” She said, nodding at Papa IV. 

“We are also very appreciative to our young Cardinal for keeping our crazy asses under control - well sort of.” Sister Leonardi chuckled. 

It was enough to make Morgana laugh, and hide her face from everyone. 

“Things are going to be different from now on. We are going to try and work on coexisting with each other. Talking things out instead of saying things behind each other's back. Respect is really important.” Sister Leonardi gave a toast. 

Morgana held up her wine glass, and chugged the entire thing without thinking twice about the head rush it gave her. 

Papa scooted his chair very close to her and put his gloved hand over her thigh. 

She wriggled around at the gesture. 

His hand began to travel higher and higher up her evening dress.   
She looked at him while gulping her food down with more wine.   
Oh god, she thought.   
Would she have the strength to satisfy him later? 

She had forgotten that she had gone two months without him. 

Around nine o’clock, the Ghouls had gathered up in the worship hall and prepared for Papa’s sermon. 

The lights flickered with colors and flashes and confetti was shot up in the air. 

All the Sisters of Sin and Ghoulettes were gathered around him as he sang his heart out like a cardinal bird. 

Morgana was right next to Sister Leonardi who had way too much to drink. 

“You know something!” Leonardi shouted in Morgana’s ear, the noise was so loud. 

“What!” Morgana shouted back, trying to hear Leonardi next to the loudspeakers. 

“He’s a really good singer! I like this song!” Leonardi slurred on her words a bit. 

Papa got on his knees, and reached his hand to Morgana and gave her all the fan service she could ask for. 

Her heart was alive and full of bliss, and her cheeks felt warm. 

After Papa’s ritual, he went in the back with the other Ghouls. 

Morgana went back into her room to get ready for bed. 

She sat at her desk where all the flowers and get-well cards were. 

She opened each card and read them, smiling at each one and tucking them away. 

She opened one last card and it was very beautiful. 

It was signed by a Lady Absentia, and Morgana couldn’t seem to figure out who that was. 

The door opened and there stood Papa, leaning against the door - looking at Morgana, his eyes on fire.   
“Well, well old man - you still have it in you to drive these nuns wild, huh?” She teased, standing up and walking over to him. 

He was in his black suit, the same black suit that made her go crazy. 

“Are you absolutely feeling better, healthy and everything?” He asked, tucking her hair behind her ears. 

“I feel great.” Morgana said, shivering at his touch. 

“Then I’m going to do very bad things to you.” He whispered, hoisting her up with all his strength and throwing her onto the bed. 

She was amazed that he was still this strong at his age. 

Papa began to unbutton his suit, merely ripping at it. 

Morgana helped him by unbuttoning his pants.

After the suit came off he started fumbling with her clothing, removing her sweater and jeans once again. 

This time they wouldn’t be going back on. 

He threw her back even more till her head fell onto the pillows. 

“Oh fuck, I need to be more gentle.” He mumbled, caressing her head in his hands. 

She bit his hand gently and it turned him on even more. 

“Be rough with me Papa.” Her eyes glowed, and she dug her nails into his chest. 

He reached over at the night stand, but she stopped him. 

“I don’t think we need those anymore.” She said, bringing his hand back to her chest. 

“You’re right, fuck it.” Papa mounted himself onto her, and his whole body tensed. 

She let out a muffled moan and held onto him. 

“Fuck me.” She gasped, tugging on his grey hair. 

He began moving his body in a rhythmic fashion, watching her eyes roll into the back of her head. 

It had been way too long without each other. 

Outside in the hall, Sister Leonardi was walking and having a difficult time. 

She was on her way to her room when she heard lots of banging noises, and heard things falling over. 

“Who the hell is rearranging their room at this hour?” She hiccuped. 

Papa threw his head back into the bed and a low growl came from his throat as Morgana climbed over to him and got on top, pinning him down by his wrists. 

He was getting tired, but wanted to keep going. 

Morgana’s moans grew louder and louder and after the loudest one she breathed heavily and collapsed on top of him. 

He held her head steady and kissed her sweaty forehead. 

She rolled over and he leaned into her, taking her hand and kissing it softly. 

His face paint had completely melted off. 

The room was an absolute disaster, for they had done it in every single corner and area. 

A cold and icy rain started outside, and the pellets of ice hit the window. 

The temperatures outside were below freezing, but inside Papa’s embrace Morgana fell asleep once again - feeling ever so thankful that she was safe once again.


	13. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading along, as this story has meant a lot to me. If you're interested in seeing the art and comics I did for this story you can find my instagram page @thefallof_a_rebelangel <3 <3 <3

It was mid January, colder than ever but inside Morgana’s core she was alive with fire. 

Ever since Papa had returned she was more proactive with things, engaged - but still enjoyed her three days off. 

She focused on art, music, research and spent lots of time reading old books that Papa Nihil had written years ago. 

Deavan found her out at her small gazebo she had built in the wooded area. 

There were bird feeders and she got so much joy out of watching the bright red cardinals and their mates flutter around her. 

“Thought I'd find you here.” He said, tugging on his wool coat. 

“Where else would you find me you dingbat.” Morgana giggled. 

“There’s been talk with the other Ghouls that Omega will be back.” Deavan said, worried. 

“Oh pffff, as if that really bothered me. I could care less.” She said, feeling optimistic. 

“You’re the boss.” Deavan shrugged. 

“Damn right I am.” She nudged him. 

“Omega is a schmuck and a coward, I don’t have time for Ghouls and their emotions. I have a Ministry to run.” Morgana scoffed, giving Deavan a wicked grin. 

He was more than happy to see the young Cardinal full of life and energy. 

“Morgana, I want to apologize for what I did during the fire.” He said, leaning against a post. 

She looked at him with confusion, trying to think back to that awful night. 

“What are you talking about?” She asked, scratching her hair. 

Deavan then realized she had hit her head so hard she must have forgotten he kissed her. 

He shook his head and told her nevermind. 

She disregarded it as nothing. 

He began to laugh a bit under his mask. 

“Boy has this been a wild few months, yes?” She said, turning to him. He noticed how disturbingly similar she was to Copia. 

“How does it feel knowing you even have an Auntie here too?” He asked, watching her head spin around really fast. 

“I HAVE AN EMERITUS AUNTIE??? WHO???” Morgana grabbed the Ghoul violently and shook him. 

Sister Revenant sipped her tea and looked out the window, and Sister Leonardi did the same, shaking their heads as the obnoxious Cardinal was running through the snow like a ditz. 

She stopped midway in the snow and held her head in pain, probably suffering another headache. 

The Ghoul behind her hoisted her over his shoulder and ran to the foyer. 

Sister Revenant shook her head. 

“This family, I swear.” 

10 years later

On a very muggy summer day, the bright skies were clouded with dark grey ones - bringing something very threatening. 

A Sister of Sin made her way to the rooftops of the Ministry, opening a door seeing a robed figure looking at the dangerous sky. 

Thunder began to roll in the distance. 

“Mama Emeritus, we need you for a minute.” The Sister said shyly.

Mama Emeritus turned around and smiled, making her way back to the main level. 

Morgana’s hair was long and greyish now, trailing past her low back. 

The Sister of Sin took a minute to gaze in awe at her golden and reddish brown robes. 

She could have worn any expensive jewelry she wanted, instead on her ring finger was a small gold band given to her by Papa IV. 

A reminder that she was capable of anything


End file.
